Higanbana in the Red Moon
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws. EDIT: Characters changed based on game completion. Disgaea 1 cast finished!
1. Laharl

**Higanbana in the Red Moon **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Terror and Starlight. **

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws. **

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama **

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 1: An Overlord With No One to Stand by His Side

* * *

The universe always finds itself slammed into a never-ending struggle between good and evil, order and chaos. In the center of the universe you have the creator of the universe who is always referred to as The One who watches over the universe making sure the balance between good and evil as well as order and chaos are kept in check. The center of the universe is also known as the Golden Land where only one race can survive. They call themselves the witches/sorcerers with powers to shape the universe on how they see fit. This is what the creator wanted…for the witches and sorcerers to be the master race but over time, the definition of witches and sorcerers would change to make them seem…less than threatening and are often given to humans with powerful magical ailments but that does not mean they are an official descendent of a witch or sorcerer.

The One must never interfere with the inferior races because it only takes his influence to tip the scale. This is why there are those who oppose him who call themselves witch hunters or sorcerer slayers. They are only supposed to strike if a witch or sorcerer abuses their power and screws the system to the point where The One can no longer correct it without abusing his power as well. As a result, The One grows bored with just watching the inferior species specifically the ones residing in the Netherworld constantly bickering with each other, destroying other planets in the universe in the name of their power and constantly threatening the world with their greed. They always got a happy ending because demons are not like humans. Demons are unpredictable and are capable of creating scenarios should they follow the cliché path. If they did, it would be boring for The One to watch and he would abuse his power just to see what would make them tick.

Alas, all The One can do is sit on his throne in an empty room filled with other seats with stuff dolls on them to show that his friends were out doing something to their liking to connect with their previous lives. His God room was empty with nothing but huge chess pieces to decorate the room. The One could not play chess on his own…it must be played with two intelligent people…yet while he had many people to play with him, they were often busy…and it got boring playing with the same people over and over again because then their moves become predictable and easy to beat. He didn't want to insult his right hand woman of course but her cold, calculating movements would soon be outclassed by his unpredictable nature.

So to pass the time, The One ended up grabbing a book from said right hand woman's library to find a book concerning alternate timelines. Because his right hand woman is known for being the Witch of Despair given she is capable of time traveling more easily than him without destroying the current timeline at hand. This book allows The One to see into the past and observe possible alternate scenarios that have already occurred. He just needed to write in the name for a human, demon or angel and he would be able to watch the scene occur before him like a movie. Perhaps he should ask his butler to come back and give him some popcorn to watch these soap operas.

"Let's start with where it all began…"

* * *

**Laharl: An Overlord With No One to Stand by His Side **

An Overlord who could not save his vassals was considered a failure. That was all that was going through Laharl's mind as the black hole behind his father's old vassals became bigger the longer he fought with Barbara. Why was it so difficult for her to realize that the situation has taken a turn for the worse? Why couldn't he just push her out of the way like everyone else that crossed his path? Why was she fighting so hard at a time like this? Did she have a death wish?

It didn't matter though at this rate though because by the time they defeated Barbara. It was too late. Grosso, Rainier and Garungun were pulled into the black hole never to come out again.

"Aaand…they're gone…" Etna mumbled as she backed up.

It was too late to do anything now. The black hole has gotten too big that no power could possibly stop it. It wouldn't take long before Barbara was sucked in eventually because she was too stupid to make a decision for herself when her life was on the line. Laharl and co tried to grab on to anything to not get sucked into the black hole, but the darkness had no mercy. Etna had the weakest grip on the tiles that were being sucked in and couldn't hold on anymore.

"Prince…looks like this is the end for me…"

The Overlord would not have his best vassal give up so quickly. She was losing her grip and he simply couldn't extend his hand out to her.

"Dammit…I won't allow it!"

"Good-bye prince…"

"Etnnaa!"

It wasn't long before she too was absorbed by the black hole never to be seen again. Almost immediately though, Flonne and Sicily were both losing their grip and being sucked in. He was not going to lose anyone else…

"Laharl help!"

"B-Big brother!"

"Flonne! Sicily!"

Why was he so weak?! Why couldn't he muster up the strength to save them?! He could only close his eyes when they both lost their grip and fell to the darkness screaming for Laharl as they were absorbed. The Overlord shook his head trying to fight back the tears. How could he let this happen as an Overlord?! He didn't deserve to be called an Overlord if he lost everyone he cared for here.

Fortunately or rather unfortunately, help arrived too late. Someone rushed toward the scene covered with the same darkness of the black hole and slashed it with his sword. What power Laharl did not have this newcomer did to stop the black hole from spreading across the Netherworld. However the minute he sliced the dark hole with his strength, the Yuie Flowers covered the area. Laharl's eyes widened seeing who his savior was.

"X-Xenolith?"

The redhead wasn't too pleased though with the situation. In fact, the usual stoic expression he wore was replaced with one of pain especially since the only one he saved was the Overlord.

"…Where is my sister?" He ended up asking his voice hinting at weakness. "Was I…too late?"

Laharl couldn't even answer him. He was still surprised that he made it out alive…but why him? Why was he the only one that survived while everyone else…

"You bastard…where were you…?"

"Where was I?" Xenolith asked himself more than repeating the question.

"You're strong…you must have sensed something was wrong with the Netherworld…but you decide to show up when everyone is dead?!"

The usually stoic demon was taken back by that criticism. He did not argue against it even though he wanted to. Instead he clutched the artifact that he wore. His expression darkened as the longer he clutched it, the more it started to crack before the artifact shattered into pieces.

"Yes...I was late…people you cared for died…including my sister…all because I couldn't…dammit!"

He never lost his cool but what could he do when his sister was killed by his indirect actions? Maybe this was the Netherworld's punishment for stealing Netherworld energy away and taking away his sister. For Laharl though, this was more than a punishment. This was torture…what was he supposed to tell everyone after this? That he failed as an Overlord and lost all his important vassals? That he couldn't even save his detractors who needed the guidance more than anything? That in the end, it was someone completely different that stopped the collapse of the Netherworld?

"Dammit…I couldn't protect my vassals…I couldn't protect the Netherworld on my own…I can't even call myself an Overlord now…"

The young Overlord was on his knees now. Angry tears threatened to escape but what pride he had left prevented him from even shedding them at the death of his fellow comrades. If only he was stronger then none of this would have happened! He failed his old man who is probably looking down on him from where he ascended.

"Dammit…I'm sorry old man…I…"

Even though the Netherworld was slowly turning back to normal now that the Artifact that Xenolith had was destroyed, it didn't mean anything. Laharl let out an anguished screamed that resided in the area. Xenolith refused to leave the young Overlord though. He failed his sister therefore he had no right to be called older brother. His purpose in life was gone as well as the morose child in front of him. There was one thing he could do now…but now would not be the time to suggest it. What needed to be done now…was for the Overlord to shed his tears at his losses before forcing himself to move on. That was all he could do…that was all both could do…because at the end of the day, their weaknesses lead to the death of the ones they cherished the most.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 2531 words.**

**Li: Sadist. **

**Me: What can I say? Laharl already has too many bad ending scenarios since the game likes to punish him the most for being a brat. He has more endings of being killed then any other protagonist and that's kind of depressing really. So my spin on one of the bad endings in D2 "Collapse of the Netherworld" caused by stalling five turns instead of beating that dumb bitch Barbara. The twist is instead of Laharl being engulfed into the black hole and the black hole swallowing the Netherworld, I take what happens in canon where Xenolith pretty much stops the black hole himself under the knowledge that he acts at the same time as Laharl's attack. This causes for an alternate scenario in which Xenolith is too late to save his sister (and Flonne and Sicily by proxy given Etna dies first) therefore leaving Laharl as the survivor. This would be a fate worse than death for both of them as Laharl has to live with the fact he was too weak to save anyone and Xenolith has to live with how his actions got his sister killed and the Netherworld no longer needs to drag him to hell because with his sister dead, the Netherworld is satisfied. Also Xenolith's crimes will never come to light because he dealt with the issue before it was found out. **

**But the title of this chapter while comes off as depressing can also be seen as a ray of hope as well. Laharl lost everyone and should not call himself Overlord but there is a chance that Xenolith will not leave Laharl now to atone for not saving his sister (and everyone else). Laharl and Xenolith can still start over in this ending and recovery might seem impossible. Of course, this ending would screw the timeline of Disgaea 2 and 4. **

**I don't think I need to talk about the powers that The One Prism and his right hand woman Raven have at the moment simply because they do not play a role in any of these alternate endings until way later and by way later I mean when I get to Valvatorez and Fenrich. All I can say though is two things about the short prologue.**

**1. Witches/sorcerers is the term used to describe The One and the beings living in the Golden Land (Umineko reference). I explain that the term is vague now given how humans can dress up as witches or you have sub categories like how Metallica is a swamp witch (and that's not the same thing from what Prism and Raven are). The witches/sorcerers are more like reality warpers. Prism's title is Sorcerer of Misfortune so his powers deal with karma therefore as The One might be the one pulling the strings on good and bad endings. Raven's title is Witch of Despair because of her backstory and her backstory hides her powers. She's the right hand woman because she's a time traveler. And if you recall starting with Disgaea 3, you start seeing a demon that asks to go back in time. Who knows if that could be Raven taking a different appearance in the Netherworld. **

**2. Prism is reading a book and using magic to play it out like a movie. He gets a kick out of bad endings obviously. Everything that happens in these short one-shots are all alternate scenarios written in the book but are written as if they are capable of happening. Either that or they EXPAND on a bad ending or dive into the mind of characters that are experiencing it. **

**With that said reviews are appreciated. In the character section of , I will change it with every one-shot focusing on a character. **


	2. Etna

**Higanbana in the Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Terror and Starlight.**

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.**

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 2: The Words That Were Never Spoken

* * *

**Etna: The Words That Were Never Spoken **

Etna was never for being honest with herself especially when around people. With the death of the late king, her memories being stolen and trying to find ways to awake the sleeping prince after attempting to murder him of course, Etna found it easier to keep her thoughts to herself. That's why she had a secret room in the castle library where she could easily write down her thoughts and be herself. As long as no one found her diary then she wouldn't have to be defensive.

Everything that has happened recently was starting to get to her though. The threat of the Netherworld becoming like Celestia, dealing with the resistance known as the Krichevskoy Group, learning about and accepting that the new angel girl Sicily was indeed Laharl's little sister through complicated means and the most important one…that the mysterious demon who was helping angels out during a time of crisis is her big brother.

Etna could not remember her brother all too well. When Maderas stole her memory, she just assumed it was important information that made her into the person today…and while that was true, she never got her memories back of an older male figure taking care of her. It was almost like Xenolith was making stuff up to make him sympathetic. But he knew where Etna was born, he had a backstory that matched up with when Etna met the late king and they even looked to be siblings. The same hair, the same eyes and the same tail…

She would forever deny it even though everything made sense. The reason why she was alone in the forest to begin with, the nagging feeling as a child that she was forgetting someone important when the king took her in and the feeling that a part of her memories were still missing even after getting said memories back. Yes, she obviously hurt Xenolith's feelings by telling him straight to his face that she was not his baby sister. If she was more honest, maybe she could have told him off in a nicer way because at the end of the day, she painted herself as the villain as he left the area where the king first found Etna.

After that incident though, Etna's mind constantly wandered during battle. She was not extra baggage during battle by any means, but she could have done better. Naturally she used the excuse that she wasn't up to the fight and that Laharl was doing fine without her. Honestly, what she needed to do was go back into her secret area and vent her frustration in her journal. There was no time for that though because events transpired one after another. Learning the truth about Sicily from the Seraph himself, fighting Krichevskoy's group who foolishly thought they could create a new king by using a random generator Prinny. Oh she was never going to forgive them and when this was over, she would treat them just as badly as the Prinnies. After ordering them around to search for the missing angels, Flonne gets to go all magical girl and don a new costume (that Etna generally did not like given all Etna got was purple hair during the one filler chapter in the game). And after going through the entire Netherworld finding even a trace of the angel's powers, they finally end up in Agul Eviland where they found a clue in the form an angel feather. Here Sicily's words really get to her as the little angel had the nerve to bring up Xenolith again at a time like this. Just the story made Etna think…

"Maybe his sister was getting in his way…"

"I don't think so."

"Why's that?"

"If that were the case, he wouldn't have tried to show her around here and tell her about the past. I think there were other reasons he felt he had to let his sister go."

"Oh, right. I bet it's one of those touching stories that angels love." She sighed to herself thinking that his conversation was a waste of time. She didn't want to think about the man who claimed to be her older brother. "Either way, whatever happened to him in the past, it really doesn't matter to me…"

After more fighting, they finally found the location of where the angels were being held and after kicking Barbara's stupid ass, they got information out of the angel they met when Celestia's gate was closed. She instantly filled them with information concerning the collapses of the Netherworld and how angels are being used to prevent the Netherworld from collapsing. It was a single demon that was causing this…and that single demon just had to be Xenolith. The revelation was too much for her, and with this knowledge, she could do nothing but shout about how selfish he was for his so called evil plan that covered up the place that she and Xenolith used to call "home".

Once she learned that Xenolith used the Artifact of Absolute Death to drain the Netherworld of its energy, Etna knew they were no match for him. She read a lot about this item as a child in the king's library. The Artifact of Absolute Death had a will of its own. Its like that German tale called Faust written by humans: A man who already has everything he wanted makes a pact with the devil so he wouldn't be bored. The power that was meant to help man (or in reality to corrupt Faust so he would use his magic to turn against God) was used to satisfy his own lust by attempting to obtain the beautiful maiden Gretchen…but when these powers destroyed her, Gretchen's purity was enough to take her to heaven. Depending on the story depended on if Faust could be redeemed and carried off to heaven to meet god or if Mephistopheles dragged him to hell.

It would have been better to flee right there but the prince was a stubborn one. He would continue fighting until he died trying. Sicily's idea of just asking the Seraph would have made things easier and no one would probably end up dying. Yet they pursued Xenolith who insisted that they stay away from him.

Laharl's group got stuck fighting demon after demon so if it weren't for the archangel Virunga and Krichevskoy's Group arriving to stall for time, they were set to battle Xenolith. He continued to insist that he could not remove the artifact from his body. However, given how the redhead was wearing his outfit, chances are that the artifact was actually on his chest and could easily be removed and destroyed. His stubbornness made no sense if he was not seeking the title of Overlord like Flonne observed.

Etna did not appreciate Xenolith going easy on them during the battle. He was supposed to have the power of the Netherworld on his side, but given his battle performance, it was obvious that he didn't want to hurt the group. Was it because they were children? Was it because he was a nice person despite his brooding appearance therefore did not wish death on his enemies? Or was it because he didn't want to hurt Etna, the girl he declared was his little sister?

Laharl had to pester him after the group defeated him on why he kept resisting even though he did not need the artifact. Xenolith was a powerful demon without it therefore becoming Overlord with his strength alone was not needed.

And then he said it.

"…For my sister."

He confirmed to Etna right there that everything he was doing was for her. Why would he do such a thing?

"Sister…do you mean Etna?"

"Ever since she was born…she always had immense magic power…but because she was so strong, she has always been at risk of being killed by her own overwhelming magic. Which is why I risked everything with the Artifact of Absolute Death. So it can drain her magic and save her from imminent death."

She didn't want to hear this anymore. This was turning out to be some sob tale you would hear only in Celestia. She was not going to believe this noble goal was the reason for Xenolith's actions…

"So the reason you used the artifact was…"

"To save your sister…to save Etna."

Flonne was almost happy with this revelation. Whenever love was brought up, her happiness followed with it. This was not a happy moment though because if Xenolith refused to give up the artifact, the Netherworld was doomed.

"What? Don't be stupid! Prince, let's destroy that artifact already."

"Wait, Etna! If it's destroyed, all the magic it absorbed will return to its owners! That means all the magic that could have killed you will go right back into you, right?"

"That's fine. It'll just make me really strong."

Xenolith was disappointed with his sister with a response like that. "…I knew you'd say that, which is why I didn't tell you earlier. You don't know terror of your own magic. Although you've grown, you'll still be crushed by it…"

"Interesting…I'm not as weak as you think I am."

If Laharl made a move right here, he could have saved his vassal. Etna was acting…impatient. The Overlord would have just destroyed it himself but Etna was pushing her brother at this point.

"You got that? Destroy the artifact already!"

Xenolith shook his head. "No…you're not strong enough to resist the magic yet."

She hated being lectured by someone who called himself big brother to her. She was the Overlord's strongest vassal and here he was telling her she wasn't strong enough to hold her own magic. It was obvious that he was scared for her safety. His voice was wavering the more she pestered him to destroy the artifact.

"Shut up! If you won't destroy it, then I will!"

Etna pushed her way past Laharl and Flonne who could feel something terrible was about to occur.

"Etna…you shouldn't!"

"Wait, Etna! Stop!"

It didn't take long for Etna to take her favorite spear and impale Xenolith's chest. The artifact was strong enough to protect the wielder from the weapon going through his body. However, it obviously shattered. Xenolith's eyes widened in horror when he heard a familiar laughter coming from the artifact that only he could hear.

_**Our contract is done. Guess you will not have to pay gravely sins now. I'll be taking the life of your sister now.**_

_No!_

"It's over!" Etna announced as she pulled the spear out of her brother's chest.

Xenolith could only groan in pain as the laughter continued to ring in his ears. The artifact shattered causing the Netherworld magic to flow out of the stoic demon's body.

"The magic is overwhelming!"

"This is all the magic in the Netherworld? Now that it's been released the Netherworld should…"

Laharl couldn't finish his train of thought because all the magic Xenolith was holding flowed straight into Etna at a rapid pace.

"Ugh…what…is…this?!"

"Etna?"

This surge of power caught the Overlord's vassal off guard. She began to cry out in pain as she tried to fight back against her powers. Xenolith quickly shook off the daze he felt after the powers left his body only to stare at his sister in horror.

"I knew it…she still wasn't ready…"

Sicily tried to get close to Etna but magic wouldn't let her. "Etna! Hold it…just hold it together!"

That was easier said than done. The magic continued at blinding speed causing Etna's body to glow. It felt like her body was on fire and that she was burning in the deepest part of Hades.

"Guh…I'm…hot…I…"

Flonne was starting to shake fearing for her friend. "The magic is too powerful! At this rate, her body will…"

The pressure on her body was too much for her. Xenolith could no longer hear that sinister voice from the artifact. Why would it want to talk to him anymore though now that he had a new host that he was going to kill right in front of his contractor? All of those years running away were for nothing if he couldn't even save his baby sister! He didn't even have the strength to get up and fight it.

"Dammit!" He cursed. That was all he could do though was curse his terrible luck and watch his sister be killed by her own magic.

Xenolith's distressed confirmed to the others that Etna would not survive. Laharl wouldn't believe this. Etna was too powerful to die so easily.

"Hold it together, Etna! You can't die like this!"

Even if the prince's voice was begging for Etna to survive, she knew her limits.

"Prince…p-prince…I can't…"

There were so many things now that Etna wanted to tell everyone. Its funny when you're facing death directly do you realize how much you enjoyed life. She was too young to die…but the artifact didn't care and continued to pour magic into her.

_Why couldn't I tell the prince that he would be a good king like his father? Why couldn't I cheer Flonne and tell her to hook up with the prince? Why didn't I apologize to Sicily for all those nasty things I said to her about siblings? Why couldn't I even acknowledge Xenolith as my big brother? Why didn't I listen to advise like a little sister should?! I'm so stupid…I'm…_

Even her thoughts were cut short. Once the magic was at its peak, the magic decided to turn on its owner destroying her from the inside out leaving a gruesome mess in its wake…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3583 words. I'm so mean to Xenolith. He saw his sister die twice in two different scenarios. **

**Li: Why are you so evil?**

**Me: You have seen nothing yet. For Etna's ending, I wanted to expand more on her emotional thoughts rather than give an alternate scenario of any bad ending resulting in her death or her going crazy. To get "Etna's Magic Overlord" in Disgaea D2, which is what this one-shot is based on, Etna must have a dislike relationship with Laharl, Flonne and Sicily and then the option of observe must be chosen. In this story, I chose the reason why Etna is not able to withstand her own magic is from the emotional baggage that has been thrown at her face after the revelation that Xenolith is her older brother along with facts that the Netherworld is collapsing and her brother is behind this only because he wants to protect Etna. Etna has signs of obvious issues therefore she cannot believe that some total stranger (that I pointed out that perhaps all of her memories were not returned in the first game to justify why she can't remember her older brother well) would do something kind for her. There is no "dislike" option because I think having a negative opinion of her friends had no actual affect in the game. **

**If you ask me, I think it was just used as karmic punishment but in reality that wouldn't make any sense story wise unlike the other games bad endings. In the good ending, Etna is able to endure the magic apparently because of her friends, but logically there is more sense to that. In the bad ending, you see Etna break the artifact and the artifact that has a will of its own does not resist and gives Etna back her magic in full force. This huge surge of power ends up killing her, and this makes sense as when you realize that the artifact is still at full power. Laharl did bring up Xenolith went easy on the group therefore the artifact still had Etna's magic at full power. When the artifact resists though, that weakens the artifact allowing it to be destroyed easily and with weakened powers, Etna could easily endure it. **

**Also the chapter title was meant to refer to Etna's last thoughts before she goes splat. However given how I expanded the chapter starting from chapter 6 in the game, this ends up dragging some plot holes that have been bugging me. For me I think Etna simply cannot remember Xenolith. While Laharl and Sicily are justified on why they never met, Etna really has no excuse except saying she was too young to remember, but if Xenolith is able to picture Etna perfectly on the type of person she is, chances are that Etna has very little memories of him or they were never returned when she got them back. As a result, many of the things she wants to ask Xenolith is put on hold because of all the developments going on and she has no one to vent to. She was always a secretive person never opening up to others (and this shows in Disgaea 2 too where she decides to leave the castle instead of tell Laharl and Flonne that she feared her powers would kill them). **

**There was one more thing I wanted to clarify. I was not clear about the Artifact of Death in Laharl's chapter. My assumption of the Artifact of Death was that it was a jewel that was embedded on Xenolith's chest. His normal sprite has him covered up but when the artifact takes over, his outfit is opened revealing the artifact on his body. I just assumed it was a jewel that could easily be broken because it was rather delicate despite having a powerful monster inside the jewel. When the pact is made with the Artifact of Death, it kills the user immediately but because Xenolith attached it to his chest instead of killing him, the Artifact feeds off of Xenolith like a parasite. In exchange for making Xenolith more powerful as well as keeping Etna's power in check, the Artifact is able to drive Xenolith to insanity in order to have him forget his purpose. The Artifact is like the voice in your head that whispers negative ideas and thoughts to you and the Artifact knows that Xenolith is draining the Netherworld energy as well so why not play some mind games to have Xenolith break the pact on his own and suffer the consequences of his sister dying (because at least the Netherworld is safe). Of course Xenolith made a vow to save his sister and he intends to keep it at the cost of everything. The only time the artifact attempts to take things into its own hands is when Laharl attempts to destroy it. I also think the artifact knows that Etna is Xenolith's weakness hence why before battle he tries to kill Etna when her back is turned. If the Artifact of Death had a Queen's Blade counterpart, it would be that tentacle monster Funikura. Alas, I would rather talk about Xenolith more in his chapter (which will be around 5/6 since I got to do the other major characters of the first Disgaea (and D2).) **

**Reviews are really appreciated since it helps my self-esteem just a little and allows me to have some thoughts on these ideas. Thanks again. **


	3. Flonne

**Higanbana in the Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Terror and Starlight. Chester and Eir are also mine. **

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.**

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 3: Angel Executioner

* * *

**Flonne: Angel Executioner **

The plan failed. It was all over for any peace between the Netherworld and Celestia. The gambit that was planned fell almost immediately before it even began. Perhaps it was simply not time yet…or perhaps it was because the two chosen to reunite demons and angels were simply too young and judgmental.

Flonne remained with Laharl so she could test to see if all demons were evil…but the prince seemed more than happy than to kill Hoggmeiser for stealing the valuables from his deceased father and would kill his child too if said child got in the way. To Flonne, that was already her breaking point and did not hesitate to engage Laharl in battle. As an angel, she put all of her attacks into one attack showing no mercy for the demons in the room. Not only did the angel trainee kill the young Overlord but she turned her attention to Etna too who did not expect the angel to be this powerful after overpowering her a couple days before when they first went after all.

When powered with angel might, Flonne was stronger than any demon…but perhaps it was because she was an angel that no demon at this point could stand any chance against her. At this point, the love freak convinced herself that all demons were evil. With new awakened powers, her "love" and justice spared no demon.

It was to say that the Seraph wasn't disappointed with her. She held his plans in the palm of her hands, but she simply wasn't ready yet. Lamington could not punish Flonne though when she came back simply because Celestia laws could not harm angels who attack and kill demons in the name of justice. That didn't mean that he dismissed her as her pupil though and for the most part shunned himself from the other angels because of her failed mission. Of course, Flonne did not see how she failed the mission. Lamington clearly told her to assassinate the Overlord and she got the job done. There was no reason to treat her with disdain. Ironically Vulcanus who treated her poorly was actually pleased with her actions mainly because it put her out of Lamington's good grace for whatever reason but to know that even this little angel was capable of murder for the greater good.

News spread fast about the Overlord's death. The angels hailed Flonne as a hero for pulling off the task given she didn't look like she was capable of such feats. Flonne took the praise in stride saying it was all for love and justice. Even if Lamington was angry with her for reasons he would not tell her, Vulcanus decided that perhaps she should be promoted if she slaughters enough demons in the name of God. Vulcanus even considered that if Flonne got on his good graces, then perhaps he could use her to kill Lamington so he could be the new Seraph and rule the entire universe, ridding the world of demons and forcing the humans to bow down to angel might.

For once Vulcanus was pulling the strings, as he was the one who started sending Flonne off on these little missions in the Netherworld killing powerful demons and Overlords that plagued the area. Vulcanus didn't want Flonne to die too soon so he made sure to do his research in the Netherworld himself to judge a demon's power level. And sure enough with each mission, Flonne usually came back with the head of the demon to prove that the assassination attempt was completed. The only reason Flonne refused to bring back Laharl and Etna's head was because she too kind to them. What Flonne did not tell Lamington or Vulcanus was she had a freak out after she killed the two younger demons. She intended to stop them, not kill them originally and angel feathers of light afterward impaled every demon in the room. Laharl and Etna were fortunately buried and given a prayer as a small apology. Afterwards though, she showed no mercy to her enemies.

With every demon head that was brought back, the bigger the angel crowd in Celestia that awaited. The more she killed, the more the pendent became a darker glow. At first Flonne had no problems killing demons in the name of justice, but as time went on, it wasn't about love and justice anymore…she was getting a thrill killing these evil demons. If she didn't burn, freeze or cut them with her magic, then she would snipe them with her archery skills (that were getting better as time went on). Flonne was chosen by the Seraph because even with her kindness, she was a formable fighter. Over time, Flonne preached less about love and more about bringing justice to the human world by killing demons. And the Seraph would not be able to punish Flonne for her crimes. Unless she harmed another angel, then he could use his powers to make sure she paid for her sins. Vulcanus beat into Flonne's mind that angels were her allies. She must never harm another angel no matter what because then the Seraph could easily punish her for the killing sprees that he did not appreciate.

Soon, Flonne would be forming angel squads that were trained to hunt for demons. These young trainees were eager to become famous by killing demons and what better than to be trained under angel Flonne…when Flonne started training others though, Vulcanus decided to promote Flonne to archangel himself since the Seraph would never allow it. With a second archangel, brainwashing Celestia would be easier.

…And it was. People flocked to Flonne like she was their savior more so than Lamington. Now the new archangel never insulted the Seraph because she still worshipped him and thanked him for giving her this position in the first place, but a sinful idea came to mind that if all the angels of Celestia liked her, what would happen if they wanted to make her the new Seraph? An idea like that was not so angelic so she focused on what she did best now: Killing demons in swarms.

One of the recruits though annoyed Flonne to no end. Why was this little girl with brown hair and rouge colored eyes part of the group when she didn't even want to kill anyone in the first place? Yes Flonne was like that before but for great justice, murder is necessary.

"Trainee, your name?" Flonne spoke. The bubbly angel wasn't really there anymore for the most part. She spoke in almost a commander sort of way and her eyes were becoming more slanted the more she killed.

The little girl shivered at her tone and mumbled. "S-Sicily ma'am…"

"Sicily…if you cannot kill even a weak demon, you are better off being on the sidelines healing the injured."

Clutching her book, the little girl nodded slowly to herself. It's not like Sicily wanted to be here anyway. She was pressured to join by other angels who were suspicious of her demon blood therefore to prove herself as one of the Celestial hosts; she would join in the demon purge. She would never tell anyone though that she was the last connection with Lamington given his depression after the failure of reuniting the Netherworld and Celestia.

"If you understand, you are dismissed."

"Yes…ma'am…"

Flonne could only smirk though as she prepared to leave for the next attack. There were many demons here to kill and she wanted to kill most of them.

* * *

It was an isolated village known for training powerful valkyries and warriors. It was a place filled with the elderly and youth though as many powerful demons went off to go more dangerous demonic jobs such as being assassins and politicians. This was the perfect place to train angel trainees by picking off the weaklings first.

Flonne was fluttering in the air with at least ten other Celestial hosts: Five male, five female (Sicily included behind the group).

"Listen up. Your mission here is simple. We destroy the village and kill every demon. We are not like demons though, so we do not raid houses. If we must destroy homes though to kill them, then so be it. In the name of God and justice, we will purge this universe from all evil!"

The angels cheered as Flonne ordered the attack on the defenseless village. The poor demons didn't know what was coming to them when angel arrows rained on the village. The binding light immediately pierced anyone that was standing in the street. The demons started screaming and panicking running into their homes to protect themselves. Other demons grabbed weapons and attempted to fight the angels who continued to shoot arrows of light from above. Sicily felt like she was going to be sick with the display in front of her.

"Good job. Keep shooting down all demons. Purge all evil!"

Flonne was able to fly down on the ground though with a staff on hand. With her magic, she ended up setting many of the houses on fire forcing some demons to come out. They got shot down immediately with arrows. Flonne just chuckled seeing the suffering around her. Walking through the streets with burning buildings around her, the archangel did not hesitate to burn anybody that was not killed immediately leaving a burned corpse in their wake.

Dancing with the flames eventually lead her to one house that did not catch on fire. In fact, this was the only house that was met with resistance. Apparently a retired demon lived inside the house, grabbed a spear and attempted to skew the archangel. Over time, Flonne was able to read the movements of attacks allowing her to dodge immediately.

"You damn angels! Get out of my village!" He cursed as he charged at blinding speed.

"But your village is burning to the ground as we speak." Flonne spoke in a chirpy tone only irritated the man even more. With her staff, she jumped back and casted a wind spell that was aimed toward the ground. He moved out of the way and tried to punch her.

"Stop running you cowardly angel and fight me!"

Flonne was just about to speak but she noticed a head peaking out of the house.

"D-Daddy?"

"Eir! Go back in the house and protect your mother!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

A brilliant idea came to mind as Flonne aimed toward the house. "Mega fire!"

If a simple fire spell didn't set the house in flames, then perhaps an even more destructive fire spell would do the trick…and sure enough it did. The sheer magnitude of Flonne's power was simply a sight to behold. The man screamed for his family as he had his back turned. He rushed back into the house to save them. Flonne used this opportunity to stand near the house and prepare her bow and arrow. She was going to take this man's head home as proof that the village of valkyries was destroyed.

"Daddy…" The little girl mumbled as the man helped his little girl and his sick wife out of the house. "Daddy!"

"Eir…you need to run…now…"

"But what about you daddy?"

"Your mother and I will be alright. Daddy loves you."

"Daddy!"

Flonne had no sympathy for this family. In the past maybe she would have but after watching what Laharl would do, she knew that it was all a façade. She shot the arrow that went straight into the warrior's skull. The speed of the arrow caused his body to go back into the burning body with the arrow sticking to a house appliance. He didn't see what was coming to him…and since he was carrying his wife, she would end up catching on fire. The little girl screamed seeing the state her parents were in.

"DADDY! MOMMY!" She screamed. She couldn't run back into the building though. She was too scared to.

Flonne decided that perhaps for the little valkyrie, she would give her a painless death. The archangel did not expect though for the girl to snap almost immediately grabbing her father's spear and lunging at Flonne. This girl was so young but her use of the spear caught the Knight Templar off guard. Eir managed to injure the archangel, but Flonne did not threat. In fact, when she realized that her arm was bleeding, she ended up taking a finger to feel the blood and lick it. She smiled. It was her blood.

"You are good. I give you credit. If you were the protagonist of an anime series, you would be spared…but this isn't an anime so you must die."

Flonne intended to finish this off with star magic…but that annoying demon angel had to interfere.

"STOP!"

Flonne ended up casting a weak spell that ended up sending Eir flying in the air. Sicily was quick to catch her but even a weak spell was enough to make Eir fall unconscious. She just didn't have the stamina to last long in a fight.

"Why are you stopping me? I hope you killed one demon." Flonne said in a rather taunting tone.

"I won't. It's not like me, and I don't think you should be killing little children!"

Sicily would probably die for this, but what the heck! If Flonne wouldn't realize that she was going too far, then maybe it was her time to fight back.

"Demons are evil Sicily. They all must die…even the little ones."

"B-But this is wrong!" Sicily insisted. "A-At least let this one live. She's only a little girl! A-And you killed her parents so brutally!"

"Angels are good Sicily. Angels can do no evil. But maybe because you have demon blood that you think this."

The demon angel flinched with that tone of voice. She shut her eyes thinking Flonne would burn them both, but to her surprise Flonne just smiled.

"I think I will make an exception. I like her. She's interesting. Perhaps Vulcanus can tell me what I can do to her. Or maybe she'll be proof that the village is destroyed." She smirked. "I might even tell Vulcanus that you captured the legendary warriors only daughter."

"W-What?! I can't take credit! I just don't want her to die!"

Flonne's mind already wandered off though as she flew off to check on the other angels. They had their taste of demon blood so it was time to leave. Looking over the horizon, Flonne spotted demons heading their way. There were too many of them and these angel trainees were already tired.

"Angels, we are pulling out!" She hummed as she ordered the angels to retreat. Sadly, Sicily had no choice but to retreat with Eir as well, but not before bringing her spear that was apparently customized.

* * *

Again, there was an angel parade waiting for Flonne and her success with destroying the demons. Again Vulcanus was pleased with Flonne but did notice her injury. When asked, Flonne just smiled as she forced Sicily to walk with her with the unconscious demon.

"What is a demon doing here?! Explain yourself Flonne."

"Well you see Master Vulcanus. As we finished our purge, this little demon caught me off guard and injured me. I was so surprised that Sicily and I decided to take her prisoner as proof that I killed her father, the legendary warrior and his valkyrie wife. Is there a dungeon in Celestia by any chance Master Vulcanus? That's the only place I can think of."

Flonne really was pushing it with bringing a demon and stunning the crowd. To Vulcanus though, it was crafty given that the best way to mock a powerful demon was to imprison his child for life without ever killing her. She might even have some use.

"…Yes…you can throw her in the dungeon. We will not kill her, but she will understand what it means to not defy angels ever again. You two are dismissed."

Vulcanus wanted to think more about this situation, but here in front of a huge crowd was not the place. Perhaps he should speak to the seraph of what Flonne's little killings were doing and how to deal with it.

* * *

"I'm sorry things have come to this my friend."

"No…it is my sin alone."

Lamington seemed to be speaking to someone in the shadows of his room. He did not turn around to speak directly to this person. The usually stoic Seraph for once was in a state of melancholy. His plans were destroyed almost immediately and it cost his friend his son. His friend would forgive him but Lamington could never forgive himself for allowing his angel trainee to become so tainted with demon blood. He felt like he was being pulled along by Vulcanus who wanted his position more than anything.

"With what has occurred as of late, the Netherworld will declare war on Celestia. What will you do my friend?"

The Seraph at first refused to speak. Turning to the shadow he continued to frown. "I can do nothing here. What I say will be filtered by Vulcanus. If I were to step in right now, there would be conflict amongst the angels. I do not want my fellow angels fighting each other when they will soon be fighting demons, but I ask you my friend to find anyone who can put a stop to this war. We cannot stop angels and demons clashing, but we can prevent the human world from not being dragged into battle."

"…Do you suggest getting help from either the witches or witch hunters?"

"Either of them will do. Just make sure those two fractions are not on opposite sides as well. If they fight, then Celestia and the Netherworld will be no more."

The shadow let out a sigh of defeat. Why was Lamington punishing himself for something that was out of his control? Perhaps he should calm down and escape while he had the chance. It would not be long before either Vulcanus or Flonne considered removing him out of the equation.

"I have one request though." Lamington added as he went back to sit on his angel throne. "Please take care of Sicily and her friend. They are the last hope to bringing peace to Celestia and the Netherworld…that the Overlord and my angel trainee could not achieve."

"Yes…I will not fail. They will be under my watch and I will intervene if things do not go well this time."

"I'm sorry for asking you this Krichevskoy but I leave the rest to you…Sicily is all you have now…"

The former king of the Netherworld seemed confused by this statement. Lamington wished he could tell his ally the truth about Sicily's birth, but there was simply no more time to tell him. Perhaps Krichevskoy will figure it out quickly once he sees Sicily battle. Lamington has taught Sicily enough for her not to fall into the same trap as Flonne did. She really was…the last hope…

"You must go before anyone sees…good-bye."

The king did not respond. He might have left before he began shedding tears. He was a tender demon like no other. Perhaps if Laharl could have learned more about tolerance then perhaps that young Overlord would not have met his death. Lamington should have been more patient with reuniting Celestia and the Netherworld. Now he would meet his doom as Vulcanus came into the room with his usual sinister smile.

"Seraph Lamington, I have come to make my report on the condition of the Netherworld like you asked me to."

"…Yes…I'm listening."

With all the recent made by that brat Flonne the Netherworld is ready to declare war on Celestia. Before they do that, we should strike a location of the Netherworld first."

"We will not engage in any war with the Netherworld." The Seraph spoke gently. "The purges need to stop. Angels have no right to remain in the Netherworld now that the Overlord is dead."

Vulcanus' eyebrow twitched as he made his stance. "With all respect Seraph Lamington, demons do not listen to reason. If we do not attack, they will come and kill us all. We cannot allow that."

"I will not say it again. There will be no war with the Netherworld or Celestia. The gates that lead to Celestia will be closed. These are my orders. Also, you will stop giving orders to Flonne. I made it perfectly clear to her that she is not to engage in combat with demons, but she continues to do so by your words."

Vulcanus flinched when he said that. The Seraph was undeniably serious now more than ever now that angels and demons were preparing for war. Perhaps it would have been better for Vulcanus to keep his mouth shut because Flonne ended up being summoned to see the Seraph herself just to see his opinion on the whole situation that she was causing.

"Now listen here Lamington!" Vulcanus shouted. "It's either us or them! We must strike now while we have the upper hand!"

"And bring the humans into the conflict?"

"Who cares about them? Humans are expandable! Our angel race must be saved and the only way to ensure our power is to kill all demons!"

Lamington shook his head as he stood up. "With thinking like that, it is a wonder that Celestia and the Netherworld will never work together."

"Why would they? Angels are good and demons are bad! You're the Seraph! You know that! Unless you're not the Seraph are you? You're a demon in disguise aren't you preaching about no war and then trying to destroy us from within."

Lamington had no rebuttal simply because nothing he said would get through Vulcanus' thick skull when he started these absurd accusations. Instead he opened his eyes and stared into Vulcanus' dark soul.

"And what if I am? What will you do?"

Vulcanus growled as he prepared to strike the Seraph down with holy lightning. "I will kill you right here!"

"…Even if I am the Seraph?"

"Fool! Anyone who sides with demons will die."

Lamington had no intention to move from his spot though. He resigned to his fate. Looking over at Flonne he couldn't help but smile, as she looked at him in utter confusion.

"Wait! Stop!"

Vulcanus didn't register that his servant was in the room and struck the Seraph down with his own magic. The Seraph was indeed powerful but there was a reason why the Seraph put Vulcanus as his right hand man. The holy lightning was indeed powerful but he would remain standing. It wasn't just once that Vulcanus cast this spell on the all-powerful Seraph. He casted Holy Lightning over and over praying to God that Lamington would fall to his knees. Flonne could only watch in horror at the fight before them. Why couldn't she move her two legs and stop them though? She was capable of doing so. Perhaps something inside of her was reacting. Something telling her that she needed to be the new Seraph and that these two angels needed to die.

Slowly, Flonne prepared her arrow aiming it at Vulcanus' head. She would not miss if he continued to leave his back turned. If she killed Vulcanus though, there was no turning back.

"Die you demon who took our Seraph away!" Vulcanus cried unleashing one last holy lightning that caused Lamington to fall. He laughed as he intended to walk over to the fallen leader of the angels. He stopped though when at the corner of his eye, he finally noticed Flonne's appearance. His eye's widened when Flonne shot the arrow in his direction. He had no time to block given he was too happy with the damage he had done. That arrow was strong enough to blow his head right off, as her arrow was full of nothing but love that would kill any impure soul. This arrow proved that Vulcanus' heart was as tainted as the demons that she hated.

"S-Seraph Lamington!" Flonne called out as she rushed over to the Seraph stepping over Vulcanus corpse that ended up falling down after the arrow was shot. "Seraph Lamington! Hang in there! I'll heal you!"

"D…on't…" He mumbled. "I'm…done…"

"Seraph no…this shouldn't have happened. Master Vulcanus just said he was going to talk to you about the situation with the Netherworld. H-He didn't say…"

"…Flonne…please…listen…" He coughed. He was going to try to tell the archangel what she needed to do. Perhaps his death peace could finally come. But his words failed him so all Flonne was able to hear was. "Stop…war…d…t…fight…"

"Seraph Lamington!"

The older man stopped moving as the blood underneath him was forming. Even Flonne's magic couldn't save him. The young angel could do nothing but cry for the Seraph. Even if he treated her with disdain after her completed assassination mission, he was still important to her. What was she supposed to tell everyone now though? The Seraph and archangel Vulcanus were dead. How would she explain this to the people?

The pendant around Flonne's neck had finally become a dark black. The pendant is meant to ward off those with dark hearts and unknown to the archangel, her heart was becoming just that, so to adjust to the change, the pendant changed with the user. As this was occurring, Flonne has a great plan to fulfill Lamington's last wish.

"Stop war…dt…fight…I wonder what dt stands for. It could mean distance…or maybe he meant downtown fighting." The last one didn't make much sense but Flonne was able to make use of this abbreviation. "Stop war…by downtown fighting! Okay, so the only way to stop the war is to stop the demons…the only way to stop the demons is to kill them…and to kill them you need to battle them in the Netherworld. Never let them on your home terf!" Flonne looked over to Vulcanus…and an evil smile escaped your lips. "Master Vulcanus, I think you can be the scapegoat for the demons. You killed the Seraph so I can tell everyone that it was a demon…and then that's it." She giggled as she immediately went back to the angels to explain the situation…

* * *

A few days after the death of the Seraph and the archangel Vulcanus, war was declared on the Netherworld and vise versa. The angels believed every word Flonne said. How Vulcanus was a demon in disguise. As he tricked her into killing smaller demons to rile up the stronger ones so they can launch an attack on their home. How Vulcanus killed Seraph Lamington in cold blood and how Lamington's last words were to end the war by killing all demons in the Netherworld before they get to Celestia.

Flonne drafted many angels to fight in the war. Angels were not meant to be fighters but the blonde angel explained that as long as they kept targeting locations with many weak demons, then the strong would have to go to them eventually (that was if they cared for their own kind). Otherwise, Flonne herself would confront these powerful demons and kill them.

Anybody that questioned Flonne though suddenly disappeared. If asked, Flonne said they were branded a traitor for siding with the demons. This was a war they could not lose and they needed to win in the name of justice. Overtime though, Flonne would eventually request help from the witches eventually since angels and witches/sorcerers were on good terms. But for now, Flonne sat on the angelic throne here Lamington use to sit as the new Seraph that would in the war for angels. Beside her though, she pinned Vulcanus' body up just for show. She had to thank him for making her so powerful because now she will use this power to do what the foolish archangel could not do. Destroy all demons and bring peace to angels and humans alike.

It sounded very heroic in her mind…but little did she know that she would be the target to a small band of resistance simply because she couldn't keep track of all the angels in Celestia. For now though, she was branded the name Angel Executioner to angels, demons (and later humans) alike. Anyone who fought the Angel Executioner never saw the light of day again. As Angel Executioner, no one was safe from her rule until time would come for the rebellion army to strike. For now…it was her win…as the pendent she wore was tainted black completely.

* * *

Prism needed to stop this chapter right here. It was getting pretty intense after he read through the first two chapters. Yeah both of then are tragic but its not like things were hopeless. So what if a few major characters die? As long as the Netherworld was saved, it was still considered a happy ending in his book. It was Flonne's chapter that made him actually think about the consequences of one's actions. Perhaps it was because the Seraph mentioned that the witches or the witch hunters might have been involved in the war against Celestia and the Netherworld. If Prism had a choice though, he would side with the angels. He was already in good terms with the Goddess of Light that watched over them. Plus the archangel he had a crush on and loved to watch over from afar would be thrown into a battle that he would not want to participate in. The only problem was that the demons were the villains in this scenario and Prism hated siding with evil. He didn't like siding with anyone that was good either. He only sided with the race that benefitted him the most as long as it wasn't those damn aliens.

In a sense, Prism could count himself lucky that a bad ending didn't occur in the official universe. Flonne was an archangel now earned by her love, trust and hard work. Maybe he should let his little sister meet Flonne for the first time. They would get along well.

The One made a note about Flonne's chapter though. Perhaps he would go to Raven's library and read the entire story of Flonne's descent into madness and became the angel executioner. He also noted that Sicily's chapter was connected to Flonne but could still stand-alone even though her chapter would be about her point of view about the situation at hand. Chances were that Sicily's chapter would deal with the war and maybe just maybe things would go better for her than the main trio who seem to meet horrible ends no matter what he reads.

"Alfred!" Prism called to his butler hoping he would get a response. When the butler didn't respond, the blonde boy pouted. "…Chester…"

Taking a card out of his sleeve, he used his power to summon one of his faithful servants-The Cheshire Cat; A white haired man who looked to be in his mid twenties that was missing an eye. His choice of outfits looked identical to that of a butler that was painted white but had a striped purple tail and purple ears to counter his rather angelic appearance. He was named Chester for short. Prism has an obvious theme going for his servants but he rather not verbalize anything because it would be boring if the reader were told whom they were. Regardless these tarot cards were usually referred to Furniture: lesser or tragic beings that are incapable of being as competent as the witches themselves and will be forced to serve their master until said master is vanquished from existence. There were other terms to use without it seeming like Prism was getting a huge influence from a wonderful mind fuck mystery series but furniture seemed better than using terms that were used during WWII to describe the less unfortunate. Just because Furniture were bound to their master doesn't mean that they had to help them achieve their goal. In fact, Furniture were always working toward the goal of being able to promote themselves to witches/sorcerers. In the end though, the unfortunate souls were usually tricked into becoming beings of the cards by other witches/sorcerers and usually had a hate relationship with their master.

Prism was different though. When he turned people into Furniture, he made sure that they were willing and would be the ones he could count on when his fellow witches/sorcerers were not around for him. Chester just happened to a be a sorcerer running away from his past and would rather stay a card than suffer the consequences and die by a witch hunter's hands. Chester was chirpier as a result whenever summoned with his Cheshire grin.

"You call master?"

"I don't like that. Call me Prism. Go and make me some alien drink. I'm going to be here for a while."

Chester just chuckled looking at Prism's book. "You certainly picked up a good book. I wonder what will Raven say when she sees you robbed her."

"You're so mean." Prism said with a sigh as he attempted to smack the cat boy with said book.

"You know, I bet there are many stories in this book that are in the actual library. Are you going to do a marathon one day with popcorn and everything?"

"I might, but Raven would probably be angry like you said. She doesn't like me looking at these books because she thinks I might actually try to cause these timelines to surface and drag them into it." The little boy however glared at his cat boy who wanted to sit down next to him. "Hey, how about you go squeeze some alien guts and bring it to me now."

"You have a strange obsession with eating aliens…"

"Aliens are no different than cattle. Now get my drink!"

"As you wish Prism."

Chester disappeared in a puff of purple smoke before returning with a teacup full of green ooze. Really, if Prism weren't such racist toward the alien race, they wouldn't be seen as the bottom ladder in his mind. His hatred for them boiled even more when they worked with that pitiful human to see the destruction of earth. They justified it that everyone in the universe agreed that earth needed to be destroyed. In actuality, all aliens in a completely different section in the universe made that foolish decision. Prism did not approve of the destruction of earth at all. If earth was destroyed, then the Netherworld and Celestia would fall as well and the aliens were fine with that. Prism was already hunting them down starting 2000 years ago for a crime he would never forgive the entire race for. By attacking such an important part of the universe was unforgivable.

To sum it up though, Prism has sent all of his witch/sorcerer friends to go directly to the alien realm and kill them all one by one, bringing them back for food sources. With the rate of how quickly the aliens were dying, they would become a luxury meal for witches/sorcerers that they might actually have to go to the witch hunter realm to start buying them at a high price. At the end of the day, destroying the human world was a bad idea. Prism needed the human world for his entertainment but more importantly, he needed Celestia more so than anything else since angels could not possibly survive without heaven. This was all for that wonderful archangel Michael.

"For you."

"Thank you…would you like to sit and read with me Chester? You like books."

"I don't like sad tales." Chester admitted with a frown on his face. "But knowing how these chapters are technically prologues of a greater story, I'll stick around."

Prism chuckled as Chester leaned in behind him as Prism opened up the next chapter and using his magic to create the scenario in front of them.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 7754 words.**

**Li: In which you corrupt Flonne and Etna dies again.**

**Me: I noticed that Etna has been killed in everything so far. I bet she'll be equivalent to Kenny at the end of this entire thing because even if I get through most of the Disgaea 1 cast, there is STILL Disgaea 2 and we all know about how well that's going to be. There are things I want to bring up about the witches/sorcerers again. If you couldn't tell though this chapter is based on the ending of the first game at the end of chapter 3 in which Laharl decides to kill Hoggmeiser and Flonne kills him in retaliation. But with the information about D2, Sicily would still be around getting bullied and isolated therefore she would join Flonne originally to prove herself but later sides herself with the deceased Seraph to lead a rebellion against Flonne with the demon valkyrie Eir. **

**I'm reminding you readers that Prism is indeed a reading book about the alternative bad endings that could have occurred. There is also a fact that these books may indeed be prologues to another story entire that goes into full details of the consequences of the bad ending instead of just talking about what if this happens. The reason why Flonne's chapter is specifically this is because you can see there is a huge story evolving in the background because of one mistake that Laharl made. Her chapter connects to Sicily also implying there is more to the story. And I would be surprised if someone decided to take the idea from this very story and go on with what they think will happen next especially since in context, the prologue ends with Flonne becoming the new Seraph and declaring war on the Netherworld while Sicily would probably end up leading a resistance to kill her. **

**The aliens in the Disgaea universe are considered the Kyubey (Madoka Magica) to the witches/sorcerer. Witches/sorcerers never got along with the alien race given how the aliens have advance technology over magic and over time they can become the greatest threat to witches/sorcerers instead of the witch hunters themselves that help maintain the order to their chaos. An alien is considered out of the equation and the only way to maintain them is to make sure there are not that many planets for them to live on. Over time the planets have gone down but aliens are not meant to be sympathized with. Aliens are egotistic and are proven in Disgaea 4. They basically make the decision on their own saying that earth needs to be eliminated for the best of the universe. Earth is one planet compared to the many alien planets. Earth had NO saying whatsoever and if Nemo acted as the guy representing earth, then it shows that the aliens do not care about a true reprehensive because Nemo is already dead and resentful person. When Valvatorez' group stops them, the aliens start to bribe Valvatorez promising to give the group whatever they want if the aliens are allowed to continue. When that doesn't work they resort to murder. When defeated they play victim and honestly this is probably the only time where I hoped Fenrich would do some justice against them (since everyone else Fenrich attacks usually do not deserve the horrible bullying tactics). At the end of the game, the aliens tall tail out of their and then put a bounty on Valvatorez' party. Now this works for Val because it makes him more popular with the demons but at the same time, this shows how when all else fails, they try to get someone else to kill them. In God's ending (which WILL be touched on) God directly interferes simply because Val makes an arrogant statement more than the earth needing to be destroyed. Overall, this action does NOT put them in a positive light ESPECIALLY for Prism THE CREATOR OF THE UNIVERSE. This is a huge case of "Too Dumb to Live" because Prism decides to go on a bigger killing spree…because he totally hasn't done that before. Prism killing them one by one is usually by boredom but in order to work under Prism (with the sole exception of his little sister) you have to eliminate an alien planet off the map of the universe. That means killing every alien on that planet and then taking most of their corpses to be used for food, clothing or accessories. Yes Prism treats aliens like how we humans treat animals. Aliens are used for food, they are skinned to make clothes and one of the witches has many alien dolls that are obviously dead corpses. This is just a punishment for getting on Prism's bad side though…when an entire race is on his bad side…you won't last long. That's why on the map of the universe that the witches/sorcerers have, the aliens only have a tiny section left and they dare try to eliminate and important aspect of another dimension. The race will be extinct in another 2000 years unless Prism speeds it up even more. **

**The Goddess of Light is a direct reference to Kid Icarus' character Palutena who serves as the Goddess of all the angels whether from Celestia, the Kid Icarus universe and even the Queen's Blade universe (these three heavens are combined to form a really huge universe). Prism likes Palutena hence why he states when reading that he would side with her over the demons (and probably eliminate all the demons in the process). At the end of the day, Prism needs heaven to stay around so he can have angels especially the archangel Michael (my OC). Demons are a nuisance to him…**

**Now concerning the chapter itself, Angel Executioner refers to Flonne's title after killing so many demons and murdering Vulcanus. There really is no double meaning to this chapter. **

**Eir is a new OC character that is set up as an alternate universe of Mirim (again paying homage to Queen's Blade and also implying that the Queen's Blade universe exists in this universe along with Kid Icarus). She's a very young (her age I have not decided yet in all honesty simply because I haven't set a timeline for her being saved by a specific werewolf) but extremely talented with the spear. She will grow up to become a powerful valkyrie. I have set her up as Sicily's only friend in Flonne-Sicily story but that's the only timeline where they will be close friends sadly since she mainly exists in the Disgaea 4 timeline and has a hero worship of a certain werewolf for the same reason in this story. Her parents were killed (not by Flonne) but whoever saves her, she pledges loyalty to said person. **

**Why does Flonne seem so overpowered here when she's not that strong in canon? Let's just say that when she makes her resolve after killing Laharl and Etna that she pretty much becomes so powerful that it only takes one hit to kill her opponents. Flonne also goes for headshots making the battles easier for her. Her becoming Seraph allows her to hide her inexperience and just order others around now. **

**As for Lamington being killed so easily? He let himself die because he felt so guilty of getting his best friend's son killed by his plan to bring Celestia and the Netherworld together and not being able to punish Flonne or Vulcanus who were doing things that did not break any rules. Two major rules in the first game that are stated are an angel cannot make a pact with demons nor can an angel harm another angel. Well Flonne can't be punished when the one to punish her is dead so…**

**That's pretty much it. Reviews are appreciated. Sicily is obviously next. **


	4. Sicily

**Higanbana in the Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Pop, K.K., Terror and Starlight. Chester, Eir, Yama and the other Witch Hunters are also mine.**

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.**

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 4: Rise of the Rebellion

* * *

**Sicily: Rise of the Rebellion **

As you already know, Flonne's story is only the beginning. When one finishes reading about how a great heroine fell because of her immaturity and prejudice, we must also consider how there will be a heroine that will rise against the drama and defeat the fallen heroine. If you notice that there are parts missing in this story that might be because this isn't the official storybook. One can only write so many parts in a huge book full of short stories of the beginning or the end of a tragedy that putting Sicily's odyssey would seem unfair. One would also notice that in a storybook full of misery, murder, despair and the lost of hope, Sicily's story is meant to be an enlightenment during dark times. Flonne's tale is the beginning of the dark ages of the Netherworld and Celestia while Sicily's story attempts to prow through these times with determination, love and friendship that Flonne lacked.

So be rejoiced to one of the few chapters in these books that lean toward a bittersweet ending rather than outright downer endings (or beginnings depending on how you look at it). We will only cover the most important parts of her story so please read along.

Sicily's story began way before Flonne murdered the Overlord. She was born an angel with demon blood flowing through her veins. She had no friends except the Seraph himself, but even he had to keep her from everyone's eyes in fear that Sicily's life would be in danger if anyone were to know the truth. She was already treated poorly by rumors alone but with no proof, she could not be harmed…only shunned.

The little girl hated being alone in Celestia. Angels were supposed to be friendly but angels were no different than humans then they would like to admit. Lamington told this girl that she indeed had a family that loved her but while her mother was dead, her father and brother still lived. She wanted to meet them but the Seraph insisted that she was not ready to see them. Unfortunately, Sicily will never meet her big brother who Flonne killed. Lamington refuse to tell her that Laharl was her older brother and that she will never have that faithful encounter. Instead he said that meeting Laharl would be postponed until things settled down in Celestia.

Unfortunately, things took a turn for the worst. Flonne started going on kill sprees in the Netherworld and being hailed a hero by other angels and Vulcanus. Vulcanus who intended to become the Seraph and lead Celestia to do battle with the Netherworld murdered Lamington after he told his friend to escape with Sicily and the prisoner Eir. Flonne killed Vulcanus in a futile attempt to save the Seraph and ended up promoting herself to Seraph and therefore the leader of the angels. Naturally Flonne's decision to save Celestia was to go to war with the Netherworld. The angels were on her side and if Flonne asked, the witches/sorcerers would be too. However Flonne was not aware of the Golden Land therefore their interference so early into the war was unlikely. The new Seraph was not alone in her goals because apparently there was another angel in line who would serve Seraph Lamington in case Vulcanus was demoted. In this case he was killed and the new archangel whom was a white haired male angel lord named Virunga took his place. Virunga had the same mindset as Flonne, so he happily did her biddings for her training angels and leading them to battle Netherworld demons.

Flonne was still getting human support especially since a war was going on in another human world adjacent to hers. Any pure human would become an angel that would fight against the Netherworld. The body count was going to be incredibly high but the witches/sorcerers turned a blind's eye to the catastrophe.

Vyers learned this the hard way when after sneaking Sicily and Eir out of Celestia undetected he went straight for the Holy Realm to speak to the creator of the universe who would hopefully lend a hand. Vyers was immediately turned away by his right hand woman Raven and another sorcerer who might as well have been Prism's bitch. His name was Kotsukoba but it was K.K. for short. Raven had K.K. point his pistols at Vyers if he did not leave the Golden Land at once. No matter how much he tried to talk his way into the witches/sorcerer's palace, Prism was not going to have a hearing anytime soon for whatever reason.

Sicily and Eir could not comprehend what was going on when this was the first location to go. Being rejected did not suit well with Vyers given his status as the late demon king. Other powerful allies would need to be found in order to counteract Flonne but the Golden Land was just not one of them.

Raven immediately reported the incident to Prism who refused to listen to the powerful demon because he was too busy playing guess who with his best (black) friend Layla even though she would rather go by the name Pop. The game was getting…rather heated when racial slurs were being thrown at each other when playing the game and it wouldn't be long until one of them decided to tear their friend's head off when they lost. At least they weren't playing Mario Party.

"Prism…I just chased off the king of demons…"

"You did? Did I say that?"

"Is your person a cracker?" Pop asked Prism causing the boy to put everyone away leaving a few people. Pop cackled. "I win."

"Fuck you. I didn't talk to a demon to lose to you!" Prism shouted. "What did he want Raven?"

"He wanted you to prevent the war with Celestia and Netherworld from starting and spreading to the human world."

"Who cares?" Prism asked. "I might get more witches from war. In fact, I should pay Celestia a visit."

"Prism," Kotsukoba began putting his pistols away. "Who do you intend to be your representative for Celestia?"

"Terror of course. He can kill so many demons without breaking a sweat." The blonde said with a laugh while demanding that Pop start the game over again. "I think playing the neutral grounds will be fine."

"You think sending Terror in is neutrality?" Pop questioned. "Boy, you should know that Terror would slaughter one side completely!"

"Everything will be fine. I know who will be the representative of Celestia."

The other witches and sorcerer looked at each other before they all realized who Prism would choose.

"You really want the Netherworld to lose by choosing him…" Pop mumbled. "He's still your apprentice. He'll be sent back here if he dies."

"That's the thing. It is time to test his might. Everything I have taught him will be put to the test."

While Prism said that, he would not expect that by choosing this sorcerer would actually bridge the gap between witches/sorcerers and witch hunters/sorcerer slayers.

* * *

Prism wasn't kidding when he said he would meet with the Golden Land and give Terror as the sorcerer that would side with Celestia and make the war one-sided. Terror had his normal subdued personality by default. However if he went into battle, that kind personality would not last and would tear anyone in his path friend and doe alike. He made this warning to Flonne and told her to use him wisely as an ally of the Golden Land.

This was when Flonne noticed that Sicily was gone as well as her prisoner. She was so caught up in playing the leader that she didn't know that Sicily had already betrayed her and ran off. To Flonne this was enough of an excuse to bran her a traitor and to send angels after Sicily. It was unfortunate that Terror would be part of that group. Flonne warned Virunga to not get any of the angels killed when the green haired sorcerer snapped.

Around this time though, Vyers considered training Sicily and Eir in battle before rounding up allies to rebel against Flonne. While training, they ended up helping a wandering mercenary demon that went by the name Xenolith. Observing the redhead, Vyers noted how he looked familiar to another fiery demon (except he wasn't feisty like his sister). When asked what he was doing during these times when mercenaries would start being hired for war services, Xenolith explained that he would find the person who murdered his beloved sister. Sicily had a feeling that Xenolith and her were going after the same angel who harmed someone close to them (for Sicily it was just a hunch that Overlord Laharl was the big brother she would never meet).

Because of how efficient Terror was in terms of locating his targets, it wouldn't be long before he would find Vyers and his small group. Terror considered the option of engaging this powerful demon and instead looked to see if there were any demon villages nearby that he could trash. There were no villages but there were indeed demons to slaughter and take hostages.

Apparently there was a small demon going around the area declaring himself the Netherworld president's son. It did no good in this portion of the Netherworld because the president's power did not extend to all portions of hell just like how the Overlord had no influence of other demons outside of his world. The boy was with many bodyguards and after being told off by another demon chief, the kid was just furious at how he was treated. The boy was just as spoiled as Prism if he was declaring he would come back with an army to demand respect. The reason the demon chief didn't need to hear the boy though was because angels were spotted and they were preparing for battle. They did not want to waste soldiers on this little boy.

Once Terror launched the attack on the village though, it would not matter if he wasted his breath because the angels were too powerful for the demons. The spoiled demon was caught in the middle of the battle and demanded that his knights and ninjas protected him from the angels. They were of no use and even with the kid's magic, they would all be dead around him causing the boy to freak out when Terror came down and smirked seeing the terrified expression on his face.

"This is going to be fun." He hummed as he took a knife out. "I'm going to cut you to pieces and take you back to the Golden Land to do it again. Oh will this be glorious."

"N-No! S-Stay back! Or I'll tell my father on you!"

"Like I give a shit."

Emizel was lucky that the knife thrown wasn't aimed to kill him. However the fact a knife was thrown at his cheek made him scream. Terror continued to hum seeing the poor boy attempting to flee but tripping each time he tried to get up. Terror never let anyone out of his sight and once he had his target, he was going to torture and kill whoever the target was.

"Maybe if you took off your pants and pissed in front of me I'll reconsider killing you." Terror said with a laugh.

Such a disgusting thing to say to a child and it would make the green haired sorcerer come off as a pedophile. Terror wasn't interested in the sexual implications of a child wetting himself. To any demon, that would be humiliation at its finest and since Emizel was going on about how great he was through his dad…

Emizel on the other hand did have a limit to what he would and wouldn't do. If he gave in now then he would never hear the end of it. When he shook his head no though, Terror was quick to punch Death and send him flying into a nearby brick wall (that wasn't being destroyed by the angels).

"That's a shame, but I guess even spoiled brats like you have some honor left."

The green haired sorcerer wasted no time in retrieving Emizel seizing him by the neck and lifting him up in the air.

"Well, I'll end you now." Terror chuckled as he squeezed at the child's neck. If he squeezed anymore perhaps the head would pop off like a bag filled with nothing but air.

To Terror's disappointment he had to let Emizel go when his hands were set on fire by a giga fire spell. Emizel wheezed when he was dropped but he couldn't move anywhere with Terror looming over him.

"Resistance?" Looking where the fire was coming from, he was met by a spear to the chest. Looking down, he was surprised to see a little girl stab him with a huge spear. He feint injury and decided to groan in pain to make it seem like she made a direct hit.

"Get over here!" A voice called out. It was another small child attacking them and that was the one who cast the fire spell. "Eir!"

"U-Understood!"

The young valkyrie was quick to take out her spear that was covered with blood before reaching out for Emizel who was still stunned at the sight before him.

"P-Please hurry! W-We must get away from here!"

Terror moved back to let the kids run before he glared at the children. This injury was nothing after all and it only made him want to harm those that attacked him. That was impossible though because someone stood in front of the children after Eir got Emizel toward the other girl.

"Oh a powerful demon is here to challenge me? How wonderful."

Looking around the battlefield though, angels were being knocked out of the sky and even killed by demons fighting back. The demon in the way of killing the children was probably the leader of the competent demons that managed to injure him.

"Xenolith." The man spoke. The redhead demon made quick work of the angels around the children with his sword before turning to the older man. "You must take the children and flee from here."

"…If I do that Vyers…"

The king laughed as he waved his hand back. "I'm just dealing with a bunch of low ranking angels and a sorcerer. I'll be back before you know it…"

Even with that tone of voice, Xenolith thought the contrary. Because the king was going to fight a sorcerer was why he feared the worse. This was not your average sorcerer. This was The Bloodstain Sorcerer known for leaving a gory mess behind after he tortured his opponent. He was the one sorcerer you really didn't want to fight even if you were the strongest demon around. And to top it all off, Terror was originally a human and killed so many demons and Overlords that he might as well be one himself.

Looking back at Sicily who was casting spells from her spell book, Xenolith knew what he had to do.

"…As long as you make it back in one piece there will be no objections." Xenolith said as he was prepared to put his sword away. "Sicily, Eir…we must retreat."

Sicily stopped casting her spells and looked toward Xenolith in confusion. "Huh? I thought we were going to help these demons!"

"Vyers will take care of the rest. Come."

"U-Umm…a little help here…" Eir mumbled as she alone could not carry Emizel who was pretty much dead weight given that he just now fainted.

Xenolith decided to take Emizel off of Eir's hand. He ordered Sicily to lead the way that she did. Not a single angel came after them though given that the focus was on Terror's battle with Vyers.

The battle was intense that the green haired sorcerer was obvious infatuated with his opponent. No matter what weapon Terror hand in his hands, they were either knocked aside or were broken by the King's power forcing him to fight hand-to-hand combat. Terror was the master of fighting so that did not faze him at all.

With punches thrown at each other that were so powerful that it caused shockwaves all the way around the area, no angel would dare interfere…or so the King assumed. You see Virunga planned a powerful opponent would step up and fight Terror so Virunga already summoned more angels by his side. There were more than hundred angels all with arrows in their hand. It was going to rain arrows and with how Terror had his hands full, there was no way they would miss.

"Wait for my signal." He ordered looking at the angels around him. One angel stood out in particular with her pink hair and blue eyes. She was the only angel whose hands were quivering at the idea at shooting their ally in order to kill a powerful demon. "Steady your arms. We do not want to miss our target."

If it were for the greater good then they would shoot. This angel did not like that idea though but if it was the Seraph's orders to fight then so be it…

* * *

Away from the area Sicily had to stop once the small group was out of the angels' sight. Eir was exhausted from having to run away so fast but she was still young…younger than Sicily and still needed to build up some endurance.

"Lady Sicily?" Eir questioned trying to catch her breathe.

"…Xenolith…why would Vyers want us to run when there are so many angels out there? He would not survive without anyone helping him."

Xenolith closed his eyes as he spoke. "Vyers is a powerful demon. You have witnessed that…but his opponent is a sorcerer. Even if he managed to defeat the sorcerer, he would not be able to survive the onslaught of angels."

Her heart was thumping rapidly. Sicily already knew the worse was going to happen to Vyers.

"First the Seraph and now Vyers? I…I can't let anyone die close to me die anymore when I can do something about it!" Sicily suddenly declared as she rushed back causing Xenolith's usually calm expression to falter immediately.

"Sicily, don't!"

Eir began to panic as Xenolith was forced to shove Emizel into Eir's arms causing her to fall on her back from the weight.

"Watch over that kid and do not move from this spot unless an angel is nearby! You are not allowed to die here!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Sicily was faster than Xenolith. This was a fact that with the small amount of training, Sicily decided that if she wasn't going to survive enough hits that she would be faster than someone who hit as hard as Xenolith did.

What was Sicily trying to accomplish though by running back? She was going to run out of SP eventually and going in with below half was suicide.

"Vyers!" She called out.

Terror and Vyers were still going all out but the angels still haven't fired their arrows yet. The green haired sorcerer though was slowing down. Unknown to Terror, Vyers had some tricks up his sleeves. As an ice user and forcing Terror into hand-to-hand combat after a few blows to some pressure points, the former King used his ice powers to grab at Terror's arms and freeze them. Terror was quick though so when Vyers punched the now in cased arms, only one of them was broken off. As a being from the Golden Land, injuries like these were no problem to one's life but it would make battling more difficult. In the purple haired demon's mind, if a witch/sorcerer was treated like a mechanical being one would see being made in the human world then one wouldn't have to worry about the everlasting injuries.

"Son of a…"

"Vyers!"

Looking back, Vyers saw Sicily in the pushes intending to run out and help the king.

"Sicily, stay back!" He demanded and while he was distracted Terror used the hand that was frozen to punch the previous king sending him flying into the wall. The punch was enough to shatter the ice around said arm.

"Vyers!"

It was a reflex to wind his arm up but with the lack of his right arm, it ended up hurting him more than intention.

"Damn, he's good." Terror complimented as he looked up. "Give me a few more minutes before you shoot. This is nothing."

Virunga and the pink haired angel certainly didn't see it as "just nothing" but continued to stay on standby.

"Vyers, I'll help you!" Sicily called out as she opened her book. "451 Degrees of Evil, I summon thee!"

When she opened the book, a fire dragon came out of the pages and charged at Terror. Given he lacked an arm; it made it difficult for him to dodge the attack. If he were another witch in the Golden Land, this fire dragon would have burned him to the ground. The demon angel took the opportunity to rush after Vyers who was slowly succumbing to his injuries.

"What are you doing? I told you to flee! Where is Xenolith and Eir?"

"Vyers…I'm not going to let anyone else die if I can help it." Sicily stated. "S-So let's go while we have the chance!"

"Foolish girl, there is no way I can…"

Looking up, Vyers eyes widened in horror. They would fire if he attempted to escape. Their goal was palpable from the beginning. The knowledge given from the Golden Land was that he was the demon that tempted Seraph Lamington and needed to be punished. The attack on the village was a trap to lure him out given he was reported to be helping lesser demons against these angel attacks. Their rescue was a complete failure with the number of angels brought along this attack because they intended to take him down.

"Come on, we can go before they fire! I can put them all to sleep and-"

"…Sicily…listen to me. You must escape here alive…and become the new leader."

"Huh?!"

"Sicily…I'm finished…they won't let me leave here alive, but with you…there is still a chance…"

Her heart was slowing down by this news. Why would he say something like this? Didn't he say that he would help her and Eir grow to be powerful adversaries? Didn't he promise Xenolith that he would lead him to the person that killed his sister? Why was he giving up now?!

Closing his eyes, Vyers looked at his finger and smiled before taking off a beautiful rose ring that was on it and handing it to Sicily.

"Vyers?"

"This was…the ring I wore when I married my beloved wife…but she is gone as well as my son…I do not want to lose a daughter as well…"

Wait…daughter?! Then that meant…

"Go…now…"

Luckily for Vyers, Xenolith was not that far from Sicily and ended up rushing out of the bushes to grab the little girl who shrieked when she felt his big arms around her waist.

"W-Wait! What are you talking about?! Vyers?! Vyers!"

Terror chuckled as he stood in front of Xenolith. "You aren't going anywhere. I intend to take you all down with me here."

Xenolith cursed to himself as he readied his sword in the other hand. Vyers however stood up and rushed Terror without hesitation catching him in a grip due to the green haired sorcerer only having one arm.

"GO!"

"FIRE NOW!"

The voices were so loud that it was harming Sicily's ears. She was part of the noise though especially when the redhead demon rushed back into the bushes and ran back to where the other two children were as fast as he could. Sicily would never get to see her father's last moments. At first he had the advantage with both arms being able to use Terror as a shield when the angels fired their arrows…but at the last minute something happened to Terror that turned the situation around and with that one hand managed to overpower the previous king and switch positions. Truth be told, pushing Terror into a situation like this was not a good idea. He was called the Blood Stained Sorcerer for his split personality after all. The one that did all the fighting now was only toying with the previous king but his split personality was merciless and would use all of his strength to defeat his opponent as right now. The pink haired angel was the last one to shoot the arrow toward the king. His voice of agony would forever be implanted in her brain for as long as she lived.

The worst part was that only a few angels were needed to make the same result but Virunga had to make sure that the demon was vanquished. He had an emotionless expression seeing the previous demon king impaled on all sides from his chest, to his knee and even multiple arrows to the face. Terror on the other hand just chuckled even with the same amount of arrows inside of him as he threw the king's body to the ground.

"Such a monster…" Virunga mumbled seeing Terror using his one hand to rip arrows out of his body like they were band-aids. "Even with all of these arrows, he will not go down. I guess Seraph Flonne was right when the sorcerer's from the Golden Land are overpowered…they're inhuman…"

The pink haired girl's hands were shaking as she was on the verge of dropping her bow. She didn't want to do something this horrible again but this was the will of the Seraph and the archangel…

Terror didn't respond as he pulled the arrow in his hand with his teeth. Then looking down at the body, he seized it like a rag doll. Virguna did not want to go near Terror when he was raging like an animal.

"Hey, the Seraph's order was to bring the body back in one piece."

Hypocrital yes but when one took out the arrows, it's not like the body would fall to pieces. The green haired sorcerer just laughed like a hyena as he put his only hand through the dead body and ripped the demon's heart out. It was a disgusting sight that even the angels didn't want to see but Terror continued to cackle as he held the heart like it was a stuff doll.

"Mine…all mine…the king's heart is mine for the keeping…ha ha…hahahahaha!"

* * *

Some angels were still perusing Sicily and Xenolith when they fled from the scene. Reuniting with Eir and Emizel, Eir showed them a hidden passage she found underground that they used to hide from the angels as they circled above the trees of the forest. These were low ranking angels that would not be able to even see the hidden area in the darkness so they were going to report back with nothing. Not like it mattered when their designated target was dead and this demon area was destroyed leaving no survivors except the child that claimed to be the son of the Netherworld President. This information would be useful to them later but for now they ended up flying back to the archangel.

Sicily refused to speak to Xenolith even after the angels past overhead. She was angry with him for not saving Vyers and she was angry with herself that even when she wanted to help, she got in the way and was seen as nothing but a little girl.

"Lady Sicily?" Eir called out to the older girl. "Are you…okay?"

"How can you ask that question Eir? I'll never be okay. That entire village was destroyed, everyone died there and we lost Vyers! How can I ever be okay after what happened?!"

The projection of her voice was getting louder the more she spoke. No angels would be alerted but this anger inside was too much for her.

"I could have saved him Xenolith! Why did you pull me away! We could have all escaped together! Vyers wouldn't have left me with his ring if we showed him that we cared for his life more than hours!" Xenolith's back was turned to Sicily due to him glancing outside making sure that there were no enemies in sight. "Why aren't you saying anything Xenolith?! Answer me!"

Xenolith closed his eyes but did not turn around to face the demon angel. "And what do you want me to say Sicily?" Sicily was surprised that she was met with a question instead of an answer. He continued, "That I apologize for saving our lives? That I apologize that together we didn't defeat every angel there? What about the sorcerer that we were warned about who is out of our league?"

The older demon was calm for the most part but a part of him was equally frustrated as Sicily was that Vyers had to be sacrificed in order to retreat.

"But…"

"We either died without ending the war or we continued on sacrificing one of our own. Vyers…just happened to choose the latter…he really wants the war to end…"

"But it's not fair!" Sicily cried as she felt tears falling down her eyes. "I was just getting to know Vyers! He helped Eir and me escape when the Seraph was killed! He helped us train to be able to protect ourselves and fight demons! And now he gave me the ring of his wife as a token to remember him by! And he said that I was his daughter! What am I supposed to do?!"

"…So…in his final moments he decided to tell the truth. How cruel of the king…"

"…Wait Sir Vyers was the…king?"

"…Yes. Vyers was the late King Krichevskoy. It was assumed he died by swallowing his favorite black pretzel…but he's apparently alive and well…but depowered and different…I recognized him immediately because of his charisma and was why I joined his party. Even if he was weaker…I assumed he would be strong enough to lead an army and stop the war, but his life ended for real and the war just started…"

He sighed as he walked away from the hole to lean against the wall. He had to think what to do now for these kids. Now that the king was dead he had to take charge of their lives. What would be the best option for these children? To take them to another part of the universe (as Xenolith was perfectly capable of jumping Netherworlds in general to get to the witch hunter realm at one point in his life) where they can forget about all the bloodshed or would he take these small group and lead a useless battle against the heavens? The former sounded better and would be less stressful (plus no one would die that easily) but…

It wasn't just Xenolith that was thinking of what to do now. Even though Sicily had tears in her eyes, she forced herself to wipe them as she tried to calm herself down. Eir just sat on her knees with her body shivering not knowing what to do. Unknown to them, Emizel was awake at this point and overheard the conversation. He had to figure out what to do now since he had no bodyguards and no way to get back to this Netherworld now that it was confirmed to him that there was a war between the angels and demons.

"What are we going to do?" Eir asked the others.

Xenolith had made his decision, but before he could give the commands, Sicily beat him to it.

"We…keep fighting." She muttered as she stood up. "We keep fighting until the war is over."

Now both demons were surprised by Sicily's tone. Her voice was still insecure about the situation but her confidence was slowly coming back.

"Are you sure about that Sicily?" The older demon asked. "It will be just us four against them." Yes he knew he added Emizel despite the boy not even agreeing to join up but with how things are now, that boy would not have a choice in the matter. "We will have to go through all of those angels, the archangels and maybe even the Golden Land itself before we reach Flonne. Do you we are capable of such a feat?"

"It's what daddy would want us to do." Sicily answered. "Giving up now would only lead to the ruin of the Netherworld and even Celestia, and if we don't do anything, the human world might be dragged into this."

"…But that's what the Golden Land wants." Xenolith pointed out. "The king tried to get help but was met with rejection and death. That sorcerer known as Terror was hired to help the angels instead of us. It goes to show you that even the Golden Land will not assist us demons."

"Then we'll find powerful allies to help us out!" Sicily declared. "There are more demons and Overlords out there! We just need to gather more powerful allies and with a big enough army we can fight against Celestia and defeat Flonne!"

"How do you expect these Overlords to listen to you Sicily? You look like an angel to them and will more likely be killed if you tried to make a pact with them."

"I may look like an angel but I can't let my appearance pull me down now! The Netherworld is in need of a savior during these times! I…I may not be like my father…or my big brother…" When she mentioned "big brother" her heart waivered. The revelation that Vyers was her father only made things worse when she realized that the Overlord Laharl was her older brother and by proxy the Overlord's most important vassal was Xenolith's younger sister. "But we have to try. If we don't do anything now everyone will suffer…and I don't want to see anyone close to me die ever again…so…"

"I'm with you Lady Sicily!" Eir declared as she stood up. "I…I want to avenge my village for what those angels have done and only when I do that…can I finally do my job as a valkyrie much sooner…"

"Eir…"

For such a little girl, Eir was definitely the first to jump to the proposal of fighting to the death. Then again any valkyrie enjoys the thrill of battle hoping to take the strongest men with them to Valhalla (if that really is a place in this universe). Turning to Xenolith, the older demon surprised at what the two young girls decided sighed in defeat.

"…I cannot let you two go alone. I will follow your orders Sicily, but I must warn you that if your plans are risky I will pull you out no questions asked."

"Y-Yes…" Sicily responded nodding her head with a small smile on her face.

"So…please do not be sad." He finally said as he went over to the brunette in order to pat her on the head. "So wipe those cheers. We will avenge the king."

Sicily nodded her head again slowly wiping her tears that were forming again. He wasn't going to leave her after all even though she had been so difficult.

"Still Sicily." He stopped petting her head as he rested himself against the cave wall again "What will we do first?"

"Umm…that is…"

"We should find a way to go see my father."

Eir jumped hearing the boy behind him wake up or rather make himself known to these demons.

"So you have awoken." Xenolith spoke softly. "How are your injuries."

"This? This is nothing but anyway, I don't know what is going on but I demand that you take me back to my father."

"Huh why?"

Emizel chuckled as he sat up but refused to stand up (even though standing would make him look cooler). "Simple. My father is the Netherworld President. He is one of the strongest demons out with a league of demons that can destroy and the universe with a few punches! If you take me back to my father then we can get back at those pesky angels." He scowled. "No angel is going to humiliate me like that!"

"He recovered fast." The redhead mocked. "But the plan is good for now. Right Sicily?"

"Yes it is. Where is your Netherworld?"

Emizel chuckled before he started to shake. He really didn't know and that caused the trio to sigh.

"Perhaps…we should take a detour?" Eir suggested.

"How so?"

"Like…umm…the vakyries have three places they like to go. We stay here in the Netherworld…but we go to the Witch Hunter Realm and Planet Order."

"Planet Order?" Sicily had to ask.

"It's just another term used to define the planet that is controlled by the Goddess of Order."

"Wait…there's more than one God? And a Goddess?"

"Yes. Anyways, I think we should find a way to go to the witch hunter realm. If the Golden Land will not assist us demons, then we will go to the witch hunter realm and hire a witch hunter or a sorcerer slayer that can deal with the witches and sorcerers. We can also go to the Witch Hunter Academy to find a book of where exactly your Netherworld is umm…"

"It's Sir Death Emizel." The young Grim Reaper said with a smirk. "And you best remember it."

"Understood Sir Emizel. But if we go to this academy we can surely go to your Netherworld."

"In order to even get to the Witch Hunter Academy, we must find a gate keeper that can open the gate for us." Xenolith sighed. "With this war though, it will be harder to find them. I know angels are slaying these gate keepers to prevent demons from regrouping to stage a mass attack. As long as demons are not reunited on this issue, we are doomed to lose to Celestia."

"Then it's settled! When morning comes we will head out and find a gate keeper!"

It was already going to be a difficult journey but Sicily would not let her father's death be in vain. She would avenge him and her brother if it were the last thing she would do. As the last heir to the throne, Sicily the Overlord would surely triumph.

* * *

Because the story from here on out while grim and gory is rather optimistic as Sicily's goal is a huge case of earn your happy ending. As a result, the story will recap on everything you need to know about Sicily's party as they march toward the final battle with Flonne.

Sicily's group originally started with Xenolith, Eir and Emizel after that declaration. However the group would soon double over the journey making the party total go up to eight.

The first person that joined them was a witch hunter. Like Eir suggested the group did manage to make it to the witch hunter realm after many close calls and sacrifices that occurred by finding said gatekeeper. In the witch hunter realm similar to the Golden Land, the witch hunters turn down Sicily's request for assistance. Since there are seven Chosen (or the top seven most powerful witch hunters handpicked by the God of War himself), half of them weren't even present when Sicily begged for help. The only human of the group along with the only alien were apparently traveling around the universe searching for a high profile criminal who happened to be a witch. Because this duo was incredibly dangerous it would be unwise to ask for their help. However if they ever encountered this battle duo then they had the permission to ask. The other two members that weren't around were sadly angels and instead of doing of their mission to assist either angels of witch hunters, they're going around the galaxy stealing planets and calling themselves the Celestial Angels and even recruited a few members to help with their destruction around the galaxy. Those two were out of the picture. That left the three remaining members. It was a succubus named Morrigan (no not that one) with orange hair and beautiful gold eyes. She was not the leader despite being the most friendly of the remaining Chosen members. The second was an incubus (?) named Chun-Kei and as the name implied he was a rather chubby individual (but he insists that its muscle) with blue hair and blue eyes. He was the one that sent his human friend off on a mission and the alien girl chased after him. The leader of the group was the cruelest woman that Sicily has ever met. She was an elf named Zelda (no not that one) with a hair color that combined dark brown and purple to get this weird lighting that matched with her purple eyes that stared down at the demons. It was her that ignored any request by proxy of no one was going to get killed in the witch hunters and unless Sicily could prove that the witches are directly involved then she would not help. This argument was only helped by the information that Terror is an out of control sorcerer that not even Prism can order around all the time and what Terror does may not be the will of the Golden Land.

Sicily wanted to give up but there were many other students that were training to become a part of the Chosen group. The one that wanted to assist Sicily just happened to be one of the most judgmental demonic assholes one could ever imagine. His name was Yama and it was fitting given that his father was the legendary Emma-O who judged the souls of hell before deciding whether the souls should be eaten or turned into Prinnies. Yama was an obnoxious teen with brown hair and brown eyes to match with it. Xenolith wanted to reject him almost immediately but they didn't have a choice in the matter since Yama had the book that they needed to decide which Netherworld they needed to go into, but by bad luck the group ended up getting teleported not to Emizel's world but to one of the many human worlds that was having a civil war of its own.

It was here that Yama forced himself into the group and it was here did they meet a mysterious human that was aware that the angels and demons were duking it out. Their war was affecting this human world and she wanted to leave the human world and do battle with angels for foolishly attacking her home. This mysterious girl was dressed up as a maid with long red hair that was in two pigtails and blue eyes. She looked ordinary to say the least…and she went by the name of Airi.

However Airi knew too much to be a mere human like she stated. She knew where the book was that was needed to get back to the Witch Hunter Academy. She knew a lot about the angels and demons in general and once they found the book and made it back to the Witch Hunter Academy (and Yama gets scolded for disobeying the rules) not a single demon batted an eye at her. It was almost like she was a demon.

Xenolith was able to confirm this later on once Yama made another mistake (and it was Emizel's fault too this time) and sent them to another place in the Netherworld where the Netherworld Academy resided. Airi would disappear from the group every night and then come back with spirits swarming around her. Eventually Xenolith managed to corner Airi and have her admit to the group she was indeed a demon. She was on the run after her mistress that summoned her from the Netherworld was killed. Her other ally buddies were either killed or simply wanted to be left alone. Airi though wanted to revive her mistress known as the Swamp Witch (just hearing the name witch made the group think she was actually a witch from the Golden Land) in order to throw the human world back into chaos, but ever since the angels declared war on the demons, finding a host for her mistress was near impossible.

Sicily didn't know what to do with the maid demon. On one hand, Airi was very helpful with information and was a great fighter to the team. On the other hand, Airi had full intention of harming the human world and if they defeated Flonne, Airi was going to throw her human world back into chaos for her Swamp Witch. That was simply immoral by demon standards since demons are meant to scare humans and give them fear energy, not cause the world despair. Airi insisted though that she is only acting on her mistress' orders and it is not of her will to throw the world into chaos. Xenolith decided to keep an eye on the wraith just to make sure she did not betray Sicily's trust.

The Netherworld Academy gave them a lot of information needed on the situation. The best part was that the new dean of the school who went by the name of Mao was holding the angels off very well. He was very powerful and less angels started to show up the more he took down. The human world connected to this Netherworld was safe by proxy meaning that Sicily's group could use this place as a hub. The only reason Mao was helping out though was because if Sicily defeated Flonne or one of the more powerful angels, she would bring them back alive so he could experiment on them.

After getting back to the Witch Hunter Academy, Yama and Emizel finally got it right and ended up in Emizel's Netherworld…but this was only after they had to deal with three idiot wannabe idols: Axel, Asagi and Lanzarote. The sad thing was only Lanzarote wanted to join Sicily's group after seeing the potential the demon angel Overlord had (plus in her mind she wanted to take advantage of Sicily's growing popularity so she can boost herself up).

The group finally made it to Hades but end up in the lowest part of that Netherworld. It is here does Eir get to reunite with her idol the werewolf Fenrich (known as the Moonlight Fang when he was a Witch Hunter back in his day) and the former Tyrant Valvatorez who was now a Prinny Instructor and Fenrich his slave. Eir was horrified by the situation at hand and foolishly challenges Valvatorez to free her idol. When that epically fails, Sicily asks why Valvatorez won't assist the demons in fighting against the angels. The vampire simply states that his job is with the Prinnies now instead of fighting epic battles. Eir has proven to have the potential to stop the threat at hand, but he only says this because the vampire simply cannot grasp how bad the war is at the moment and at the bottom of Hades nothing happens.

After leading the prison, the group would finally get to meet Emizel's dad but the angels thought about this as well. It is here where the angel groups that Airi was talking about battles and just as Emizel is reunited with his dad, similar to Sicily he ends up losing his father in the battle. This turn of events makes Emizel want to grow up and end the war faster so he could take over. (Ironically this also means that without Hugo, Nemo has no way of blackmailing the Netherworld thus preventing the events of Disgaea 4).

Hugo's death though forces Valvatorez to realize the gravity of the situation and makes a promise to round up a resistance in this Netherworld as long as Sicily can garner support from other Netherworlds and even outside the Netherworld and getting different species to help her out in this all out war.

Once Sicily starts receiving support from all over the galaxy, Prism finally decides to let one of his sorcerers side with Sicily in order to make the battle more "even". He gives Sicily his apprentice Starlight whose goal is to watch her progress and to keep Terror tame, as his recent killings do not reflect well on the Golden Land.

This is the group that ends up leading a resistance against Celestia…

Sicily, the new Overlord who will finally avenge the deaths of her father and brother today.

Xenolith, the mysterious yet lonely demon out to avenge his sister.

Eir, the young valkyrie with a goal of revenge for her village and praise from her idol hoping that this victory will allow her to become a Chosen member.

Emizel, the son of the Netherworld President who wants to grow up and end the war.

Yama, the judgmental demon who after seeing the disaster around him and meeting Starlight does he intend to change his judgment and focus it on true evil.

Airi, the Infernal Temptress who after hanging with the group considers abandoning the Swamp Witch once and for all for their sake (maybe)…

Lanzarote, the soon to be pop idol who will be famous if she saves the day with Sicily.

Starlight, the Sorcerer of Hope who will be their guiding light to the final battle.

With this group of eight with their weapons in hand, they arrive at the final door. Sicily lets out a huge breathe as she turns around to see her friends.

"This is it. The final battle guys…are you all ready?" She asked. "I mean I thank you all for helping me get this far but if you guys want to turn back…"

"After fighting through all of those angels? Hardly." Yama responded with a laugh. "I think I speak for everyone when I saw we're ready to kick some ass."

The group nodded their head in union.

"This is it, Sicily! I can finally avenge my family after all that has happened. I will never run away again!" Eir declared happily.

"Do you think I'm going to miss the chance to get famous for this? Sicily dear, you're the reason I'm still alive." Lanzarote replied happily although one has to wonder if she generally cared for the little girl or not.

"Father…please watch over me. I will avenge you now." Emizel mumbled to himself more than Sicily.

"Umm…it shouldn't be a problem…as a sorcerer of hope…I know we will win…" Starlight mumbled, as he blushed looking at Yama. "So please be careful…"

"This has been the most exhausting yet entertaining thing to happen to me for a while. I hope this continues." Airi said with a smile as she looked toward Xenolith and winked. "And I hope you'll keep your promise after this is all over."

"…"

"What promise?" Yama had to ask.

"I-It's nothing…"

"It's something…" Lanza teased. "Are you two really going to-"

"Sicily, remember everything that you have learned during this journey." Xenolith interrupted with a serious expression. "Do not let these lessons go to waste."

"I know…you were there since the beginning Xenolith."

"Good…then let's go."

Sicily smirked as she turned around and opened the door where the final battle awaits…

* * *

Chester laughed seeing the expression on his master's face. Prism was acting like a child who became immense into the world of a fairy tale book. However the book already gave the warning that this is only part of the story. The thing is that after the king's death though everything seemed to be summarized leading to the final battle. There was no conclusion and no extreme detail on the hardship Sicily and her friends faced that allowed them to become closer. In fact it's hard to see whether or not this witch hunter named Yama is a judgmental person when his final quote seems to imply that he was a boisterous fighter instead. Perhaps character development finally set in.

"Dammit…I want to read more of that story…" Prism mumbled. "I'm really hooked."

"Oh? What was your favorite part?"

"You know I can't have a favorite part until I finish. I want to know what this alternate universe me was thinking for not assisting the king. He could have at least given a reason. And why Terror of all sorcerers? He's the most unstable one that could turn on him at any moment."

Chester frowned when Prism stated that. Even if he was the creator of the universe, the only sorcerer in the group that Prism did not trust with all of his heart was Terror. When Prism made his friends swear their absolute loyalty to him, he made sure that they weren't of the backstabbing nature. Terror while not a backstabber by default is mentally unstable because when he died in the human world, he met a cruel fate. The story describes Terror as killing humans and demons alike in a cruel manner that was why he was codenamed Terror. Terror's real name was Antimony though and once he became a sorcerer did the green haired sorcerer start slaughtering everyone in his path (including the witches/sorcerers in this very room themselves but given their regeneration ability inside the Golden Land realm it was only an inconvenience). This was why Terror's room was different from the others. It came off as a prison meant to "help" Terror. His death gave him post traumatic stress disorder resulting in a split personality being born once turned into a sorcerer. The only way to calm down the crazed spirit was to offer a sacrifice. The sacrifice was easy though because Prism or one of the other witches/sorcerers would destroy a planet full of aliens and capture many of them and then throw a couple of them in the room while the rest were turned into food. All witches/sorcerers had resurrection powers within the Golden Land so Terror could kill his prey, revive them and kill them in a different manner so to speak. It was a terrifying fact but that was why Terror had the only door with chains on it. No one would come out unless prepared to deal with the Blood Stained Sorcerer. It pained Prism though to treat Terror as more of a monster to sick his opponents then an actual being of the Golden Land but until Antimony could control that split personality that was how it was going to be.

"…Now I really need to put the book on hold." Prism said with a sigh. "I want to see how this other me would handle Terror…and I guess I'm interested in how Starlight would handle his mission to save the universe…but that means I'll have to ask Raven for the book. What was the book called?"

"_**Rise of the Rebellion.**_" Chester answered. "Angel Executioner is the prologue."

"Yeah…and the prologue is enough to affect all the Netherworlds in the universe. Without the main trio, Adell's group would never have started their journey…and it doesn't seem like Artina will ever meet her vampire with the events like these."

"Perhaps she does in this story though…but not on good terms obviously."

"Ah…Romeo and Juliet…and I didn't think that werewolf was good with children either. I'll have to remember that if he shows up again."

"So who is next?" Chester asked. "It will be hard for you to get back into reading the other chapters if its not as action packed and thrilling as this story."

"I know, but Sicily's chapter is the only one that is supposed to give you hope in the book of despair. The next one seems juicy though." Prism looked around making sure no one else was around when he turned the page. "Let's…continue."

* * *

**Me: TBC with 11855 words.**

**Li: It got longer…**

**Me: Yeah the whole summary at the end of the story was longer than what I thought. I'll tell you this now, just because there is a summary of what apparently happened that leads to the final battle, many things are not left to consider.**

**1. Character development (and it's obvious if Yama who is labeled as judgmental is a boisterous fighter when he does speak).**

**2. Character relationship bonding (if you haven't noticed Xenolith and Airi are close enough to be accused of being a couple. You cannot get that though from the summary.) **

**3. How exactly the battles turn out. The battle with Vyers and Terror is actually longer than what was given. We cannot forget all the battles that Sicily and the co would have to go through to be strong enough to storm the heavens. The final battle as a result is not shown. **

**4. There is more to what has occurred then how Sicily met her companions. So it lists how she recruits Yama, Airi, Lanzarote and Starlight and even adding about meeting Mao, Valvatorez, Fenrich and Hugo. If you think things didn't happen in between then or that recruiting everyone was halfway through the story then you're wrong because by the time that all eight of the members that's more like 1/3 of the story being done because every character would have their own arc to grow into a person. Yes I seem to imply that Emizel's arc is when his father dies but that's not enough for him to start developing into a better person. And yes Emizel's father dying is a spoiler within the book. **

**Another thing is what Prism points out at the end on how this bad ending affects the other Disgaea games. Obviously if Flonne kills Laharl and Etna, then Disgaea 2 cannot happen by proxy of "Without Etna she cannot demonstrate her power or show Adell's group that she defeated the fake Zenon". Probably the Disgaea 2 cast would actually stay out of the war and that's if Sicily's group kills Fake Zenon before he destroys the Snow Clan and takes Veldime human souls resulting in Adell's parents to go off to fight and lose. Adell and Rozalin would never meet as a result though. Also Axel is already shown to have a different scenario because Axel hasn't completely lost his reputation yet at this point so he tags along with Asagi and Lanzarote to get famous. All of them are riding off each other so none of them do well in show blitz and with the war it makes things more difficult. Lanza is smart to ride off Sicily but again unlike Disgaea D2 where she vanished from the plot after being recruited and only mentioned in a few DLC conversations she's never mentioned again. **

**Which reminds me, if Etna is dead then that means a certain memory-stealing vampire is still on the loose and if she's dead that means he turns his attention to her older brother. **

**As for Disgaea 3, this is the ONLY game where the Disgaea 1 cast does not have any influence on the main story whatsoever meaning that Mao's group has already gone through every event so they can handle an angel war very well with little consequences. Of course this would mean I have to remove Disgaea Infinite from this timeline because this might as well be the first time Mao and Laharl have met each other. **

**Finally Disgaea 4…if you haven't noticed Artina is on the side of the angels. Just her luck to die in the human world and only became an angel that is killing demons. And Artina knows she's going to end up fighting Valvatorez at some point. The events of Disgaea 4 are halted for many reasons. One is that Valvatorez, Fenrich and Artina basically have 200 years instead of 400+ that the game states meaning that Nemo does not have enough hate or the influence to control the Netherworld. The second is that Valvatorez hasn't lost that much power as a result but at the same time he has taken to his Prinny Instructor job while Fenrich is only starting to spread the rumor of Valvatorez being the Tyrant. With the war though, Fenrich shuts up almost immediately since he doesn't want angels to come in when Valvatorez is getting weaker by the day. Third is that Hugo gets killed meaning there is no one to blackmail (as the story summary lampshades). This human world is also not in a good condition meaning that Fuka and Desco aren't even around by proxy and we all know that Emizel joined up with Sicily's team. The events can't happen anyway if Flonne is the villain instead of the hero who saved the moon but again, Prism is the bigger problem as now he won't even let Nemo or the aliens get close to this section of the Netherworld when a war is going on and everything is in chaos. **

**There is something else to talk about…and that's about the other witches/sorcerers. Pop is the Marionette Witch for her powers to use dolls, puppets and other toy like items to battle. She even has the power to turn alive or dead beings into her own dolls and that is creepy. Did I mention she's a sassy black girl? She makes an obvious racist comment toward Prism just to piss him off and win Guess Who. They're best friends to the point that these types of insults don't bother each other (and Prism has called her the n word a few times). The joke though was that if the two were playing Mario Party, they would be ripping each other to pieces for stealing each other's star. **

**As for the Witch Hunters, they are the opposite of the witches (I think I stated that already) and ironically, there are more witch hunters/sorcerer slayers than actual witches/sorcerers. This is because most of the witches are actually handpicked by Prism and he's already paranoid with how Terror is due to PTSD. The witch hunters however are lead by the God of War Ares (similar to how Palutena is in charge of the angels and how the Goddess of Order has her own supernatural creatures to look after). Ares only handpicked five of the witch hunters: Virtue (the human), Chun-Kei (the demon), Morrigan (the demon), Julius (the angel) and Zelda (the elf). Alacryn (the angel) is Julius' cousin and would not have been around to be picked because she's half of Julius' age at the very least. As for Jingle (the alien), Virtue specifically chose her as his partner. Even then Ares does not pull the strings…it is Zelda by proxy who decides everything and she's a spiteful bitch obviously. The summary is only a small glimpse of how mean she is but I wrote her to be very efficient manipulator and racist toward demons more than any other race specifically werewolves and valkyries (to be fair though, valkyries are put into the demon category or fairy category). Because this is Disgaea the names Morrigan and Zelda are obvious reference to their franchise but don't let the names fool you because their appearance and personality and backstories are different. **

**Finally, I brought up at the very beginning that Queen's Blade was a huge motivation for me to write this. This also means that Queen's Blade is allowed to show up in this story but I won't put it in a crossover fic by proxy of "only a few chapters really talk about the heaven of the Queen's Blade universe". The set up is perfect if it takes place after Rebellion (the novel not the stupid anime) when the Swamp Witch is defeated and only Airi is the last demon left and Nanael is one of the few characters that once them all dead to make sure evil doesn't come back to The Continent. Nanael is in the right but in this story it takes a sinister tone when angels declared war on the demons and suddenly Nanael is the villain while Airi goes from anti-villain to anti-hero. Her goal is to revive the Swamp Witch but Airi and Nanael have a rivalry so Airi really wants to take out Nanael. Airi's sexuality is just so hard to figure out for me. She preys on human woman to eat making her seem like a lesbian but then she loves Rana and she's an obvious Shotacon (and the Vanquished Queen's OVA makes it clear that even years later after the tournament, she still pines for Rana…wait until that kid grows up I swear). But in a universe where the men are either weaklings, useless, assholes and/or killers/rapists it would be hard for Airi to actually find someone for her and again with Xenolith who is none of those and a demon would probably make Airi re-think her plans since Airi already said in the first OVA Airi already stated that she is no longer bound to the Swamp Witch but chooses to serve her anyway. Her royalty is just as strong as Fenrich's is to Valvatorez. And of course while I wanted to pick a human character to join with Sicily's group, there are way too problems with that. Leina is a Mary Sue so she's out. I don't want any of the Vance siblings, the Hinamoto girls (both Tomoe and Izumi) I would have chosen them if Tomoe didn't go through all that hell before and is blind while Izumi in the anime is an incompetent fighter. The elves are out because Zelda is enough and so are the dwarves.) Angels are out because they're all working for Flonne and then anyone in the Rebellion group is pretty much out because either I didn't like them or they were doing something else in canon. For example I already said Eir was the alternate universe of Mirim. The difference is that Eir is an obvious valkyrie in the Norse mythology while Mirim is called a valkyrie in her profile but is never once stated to be a valkyrie (but this does explain why Mirim is one of the stronger girls in the franchise). Plus Mirim and Eir's personality are so different. Mirim is a shy girl that apologizes when she uses her chainsaw sword in battle. Eir not only uses a spear in battle like the female warrior does in Disgaea but she is more prone to battle lust due to valkyries taking the men from the battlefield that they deem strong. Eir also intends to get revenge on the death of her family and while Mirim would too, Mirim would ask why something this terrible had to happen while Eir would show no mercy if she generally doesn't like you. Finally their age is important. Mirim is implied to be 15-17 despite looking like a loli character while Eir I specifically have her around 535 (5) in this particular timeline while in Disgaea 4 and the normal timeline she would be 735 (7) (add 200 more years to make it 400+ years of not seeing Fenrich). So…probably at the end of the day Eir is my character more than an alternate universe because the only thing Eir and Mirim have in common is their appearance. **

**That's it of long notes. Reviews are appreciated. If anyone wants to see Flonne/Sicily's chapter be turned into an actual fanfic, they can say it in their review. Judging from Prism's reaction there's going to be some dirty stuff in the next one but given how Vanquished Queen's is a huge cock tease where bad things are going to happen but never get to happen because the story ends when things are getting naughty, I will write in the same format. **


	5. Xenolith

**Higanbana in the Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Pop, K.K., Terror and Starlight. Chester, Eir, Yama and the other Witch Hunters are also mine.**

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.**

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 5: The Coward Who Made One Carless Move Leads to a Life of Paranoia

* * *

**Xenolith: The Coward Who Made One Carless Move Leads to a Life of Paranoia **

Now at this point we all know Xenolith's story by now. Xenolith is the older brother of Etna who took care of Etna during her youth. That was until she got kidnapped during one of the many attacks that befallen her older brother forcing Xenolith to leave his sister in the hands of the now deceased King. It was the right decision but it always made the older brother bitter and by giving up his little sister to a benevolent king, Xenolith effectively cut ties with the demon interaction unless someone attempted to kill him.

Over the years Xenolith slowly developed a mask to hide any pain that was showing on his face. He felt that by hiding his emotions that he would be capable of handling the demons around him. Hiding his emotions also meant having no interaction with anyone. Yes he took the job as a mercenary to get by on food and supplies but he kept the conversation to a bare minimum and only took the highest paying jobs for the highest bidder. If he took the most dangerous jobs, he earned the most money and scared the demons he hired. At first after he finished the job, demons would be hired to go after him. Xenolith wasn't like other demons though. He made it clear to his opponents that he would not kill a defeated opponent. Leaving the enemy to think about their failures was a better punishment then ending their life and that was probably why he gained a reputation of being too kind. This has worked to his advantage though because whenever he stopped in demon villages where weak demons came to live without excessive violence, a strong body was always welcomed. Plus Xenolith was a good Samaritan enough that he would help the locals before heading out.

The power of the Artifact was so powerful that he was able to jump from Netherworld to Netherworld never having to stay in one place. The farther he was away from his little sister, the better. Plus the redhead wasn't bound to just the Netherworld. The universe was limitless and before long he found himself going to the human world at times or other realms with mythological creatures as long as it weren't angels. He would end up in the witch hunter realm at some point in his life where he stayed there the longest out of any location because of the setting. Here all races could reside without fear of the majority coming down to reign their judgment. The Seven Chosen were the most unique aspect as they consisted of a human, an alien, two angels, one elf and two demons. That pretty much represented the majority of the races. For them to be teaching others how to protect the world from witches and sorcerers were admirable and it was an honor that experienced people like him could teach how to fight as well.

Of course…there was this incident…that really embarrassed the redhead. Something like this normally wouldn't affect him given the calm face he usually had but in front of these high school aged students was enough for him to flip out. Xenolith was aware that this incident was seen as hilarious despite the fact he used his artifact to blow up a part of the academy in a fit of rage (and being butt hurt). Still, the power did catch the eyes of unwanted demons and he would have to leave again when he started getting targeted for assassinations again.

Xenolith didn't want to leave the Witch Hunter Academy but at the same time he wanted to run away from the shame of the incident. He wasn't the type to stay in one place forever though.

However because he stayed at the academy for quite some time, his battle prowess has gone down. An ambush would easily be able to defeat him…

And that was what happened one night. Xenolith ended up back in his Netherworld to hide in the forest that he used to call home. The monsters there were stronger now, but they were not what defeated him. No, there were goblins in the witch hunter realm that had their eyes on him after that humiliating incident. They were interested in his powers and wanted it for themselves. As being one of the most depraved races of demons, they had no honor as a demon. They attacked in hordes and go after the weak and defenseless. The redhead only took a short nap and ended up being surrounded by goblins. This was his biggest mistake his life besides letting his sister get taken hostage.

Xenolith paid for his carelessness as he found himself on the ground, his sword far away from him and his body beaten and bruised. No matter how many goblins he cut, because of his refusal to kill an opponent, they kept on coming even with injuries all over their body. He cursed to himself over his weakness as he felt his hands being bound behind his back. They enjoyed dragging him through the forest (and the goblins even grabbed his sword too) to show off their victory. It was only when the goblins got hungry did they decide to stop dragging his body through the dirt. His outfit was ruined with brown sludge and his face wasn't any better.

It was then did the goblins start hashing up a plan. While he could hear them, the stoic demon did not register what they wanted to do to him. Yes he heard the word "slavery" coming from their mouths and cursed to himself that he would end up in the labor camps if he didn't find a way to outsmart them. However their plan did involve that, the goblins wanted to do something to him now.

The redhead found his body being thrown against the tree with his hands above his head. What were they planning to do to him in this situation beside strangle him or put him on display for the monsters of the forest to eat him? It became clear to any other person when the goblin leader ripped his coat through the middle exposing his bare skin. Not getting a reaction, the goblin leader tore further down exposing his bare legs and still no response.

Xenolith was an introverted demon by nature. His lack of interaction with others caused him to be left out of the culture circle. One might say that this was a curse given he had no idea how to deal with the students at the Witch Hunter Academy if it concerned things that did not involve fighting. Now though it was a blessing in disguise. His failure to comprehend what the goblins intended to do right there allowed him not to react the way the deprived demons wanted him to. No matter how much clothes were ripped off of him, he didn't show fear in his eyes…yet his eyes did waver slightly at the unwanted touch.

"What the hell. Why aren't you responding?"

"Boss, this might not work." One of the fellow goblins stated. "If he has that face the entire time, we won't be making that much money off of him."

"If something like this isn't enough, we'll all going to have to mess with him. Right boys?"

Again he didn't register what exactly they wanted. It wasn't his life they were after but the fact that they were grabbing at his arms preventing any movement really was worrying him. Eventually he did start to struggle because he didn't like what they were attempting to do. Once he started to fight back as futile as it was, that was when the goblins were starting to cheer.

Something inside Xenolith didn't want these savages to touch him period. Closing his eyes to submit to his faith after attempting to fight back, the redhead felt himself submitting to something else inside of him. Something was talking to him…and it was cursing at his weakness and how if Xenolith refused to be serious, then he would take over.

The next hour or so was extremely hazy for the stoic demon. The only thing he would recall was screaming…but it wasn't from his vocal cords. It seemed to come from his attackers were begging him for mercy but wasn't giving it. By the time he came around her, Xenolith realized that he was covered in blood from head to toe. The goblins that cornered him weren't complete demons anymore. Many were hacked into pieces while others had their heads ripped off. The leader though was decapitated from the sword but was tortured to death with said sword. At least seven stab wounds in areas with vital organs were found on the body. Xenolith was used to blood and gore but this was extreme…especially when he heard a voice laughing. He already knew who it was though.

"You…"

_**Heh heh heh. After all of this time, you can finally hear me. You have tried to shut me out that I'm surprised that you only called me in a time like this. You must really hate being touched.**_

Xenolith did not know what the goblins were going to do…but this scene…was The Artifact responding to the wavering feeling in his heart?

_**I just did the job and took care of them for you. It was amusing seeing their demeanor changed once they realized who they were messing with. I should do this more often. **_

"No…" Xenolith mumbled shaking his head. "I would have handled this situation without resorting to your powers."

_**But Xenolith, if you're going to let me live inside of you until your precious sister is strong enough to absorb me, we might as well get use to each other.**_

"I made a pact with you to protect my sister. I will not use this power to harm others."

_**But you would have been assaulted if it weren't for me.**_ The voice was mocking now and it was enough for Xenolith to actually scowl at being spoken to. _**My host looks mature but he's a child on the inside. Good thing they didn't see anything else.**_

The redhead went over and grabbed his sword that was thrown away from him. He continued to frown seeing the blood that threatened to stain his blade. This blade was meant to protect, not kill yet as long as The Artifact resided in his body, no one was safe. If relaxing resulted in a massacre, then he would never let his guard down again. There were no more allies that he could turn to nor would he turn to the Artifact for powers. Everything he did from here on out would be from his own strength. Xenolith was still weak from being beaten by these goblins and found it difficult to leave the area. Even if he were to faint, no sane demon would follow him now after what The Artifact did.

This is the tragic tale of the man who let his mistake result in a (perfectly understandable) slaughter feast. This would result in paranoia to drive him as time went on to where Xenolith would soon convince himself that unless he found a way to subdue the artifact, he wouldn't be able to protect his little sister. However the paranoia would lead to an extreme plan to protect her and that would mean the end of the Netherworld. Resorting to bigger extremes like kidnapping and threats of murder would later come to mind.

At the end of the day though, The Artifact was still responsible for Xenolith's change in personality without even realizing it. Fueling his paranoia by an unwanted rescue attempt, it was amusing to see what this emotionless demon would do to keep him from emerging as the dominant personality…because if The Artifact took control again, it would go after the life of the little sister that Xenolith tried so hard to protect…the Artifact…intended to have the last laugh before it would be destroyed.

* * *

Prism was annoyed when he finished the chapter. The chapter was so vague on Xenolith's past that Prism felt like this book gloss over two scenes he would have wanted to read in detail: gore or sex. Plus the chapter was short so he felt underwhelmed. He was better of skipping the next chapter and getting to the longer ones. In fact, the one Prism wanted to read was concerning a certain vampire who had the balls to insult him when his actions were just. That was near the end though and given how the format of this book is written, the creator of the universe speculated that the more you were rebellious against him, the more you would suffer.

Chester fell asleep on his armchair. This was annoying because Prism couldn't turn the page well. The chapter must have been so boring for the cat boy to fall asleep. The blonde sighed as he looked at the next chapter…he wasn't going to be thrilled with this one but after this it would be a long detailed one. As the creator of the universe, he would just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3018 words.**

**Li: It was short compared to the last two chapters.**

**Me: Only half of these chapters will be extremely detailed. From Prism's reaction Xenolith's and Barbara won't be that detailed. However Queen's Blade Vanquished Queen's are explicit but vague so this is generally the format how I write it as. **

**For Xenolith, his chapter's title is my headcanon on why he's so detached from normal interactions. My headcanon is that Xenolith despite being an incubus has a lack of a sex drive therefore any sexual innuendo goes over his head. The only evidence I really have for this is when Etna can get away with calling him a pedophile but either he was out of hearing range or he simply didn't understand the implication. Sicily did imply that Xenolith seemed to be a lonely person and yes he works alone and this is true given how in demon society he doesn't register that if you call out in the middle of nowhere, chances are its going to be a trap. The fact he seems so confused at how Etna accuses him of planning something shows otherwise. He also isn't fazed when Laharl declares himself Overlord and Sicily his little sister. Again anybody with common sense would know that you shouldn't just accept things at face value. **

**In my headcanon Xenolith goes from place to place never getting close to people and while he has developed wonderful swordsmen skills, his social skills are just poor. I pray that he's an Unprinny like Fuka at the very least at the end of the game so he can remain in his demon form and continue to support Laharl's group. As one of the older and calmer demons in the franchise, it would be nice for him to have some more character interactions. With Xenolith, he completes the five man band that Laharl has (Barbara doesn't count if she can leave whenever she feels like it and disappear from the plot whenever she wants).**

**The chapter though is expanding on my headcanon that he can't interpret the goblins attacking him are trying to rape him and get him ready to sell him into slavery. The Artifact comes off as almost heroic slaughtering the would be rapists but one act of kindness that the reader knows would lead to a life of paranoia. However notice how Xenolith's thoughts disappear near the end? Its almost like he shut his heart out and it's the narrator that is calling him tragic now for his actions. Especially since Xenolith gained a reputation of being a kind demon despite his introverted nature. **

**Anyway, that's it for now. Reviews are appreciated and happy valentine's day. **


	6. Barbara

**Higanbana in the Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Pop, K.K., Terror and Starlight. Chester, Eir, Yama and the other Witch Hunters are also mine.**

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.**

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 6: And the Castle Falls…

* * *

**Barbara: And the Castle Falls… **

Barbara was only a demon meant to obey those who were more intelligent than she was. The entire knight class could be considered this though. They were trained through the toughest of Netherworld academies and learned what their life goal was. If they could not protect who they served or fulfill their duties as knights, then they didn't deserve to live.

Barbara was different from the rest of the female knights. She went above and beyond the obedience rulebook. Instead of having a mind of their own, Barbara considered that it would be best to be like a robot that was shown in one of those anime shows. If you specifically told to do a, b, and c, then you fulfilled your duty as a knight…nothing else mattered. For Barbara, she would have to be told a specific command to be able to do it, but that meant removing common sense from her brain but if her boss were specific then that would not be an issue.

Her mission was simple here. She was hired by Grosso the gold gargoyle to take out the Overlord and become the new Overlord in his place. The fact that she was strong enough to beat Laharl and his vassals proved to be a feast. However because she was not ordered to kill them, they easily retreated with their tail between their legs effectively losing the castle in the process. The Krichevskoy group was free to rule the Netherworld however they pleased by using her.

Now they did have noble causes of course. According to what they said, Laharl was ignoring his duty as the Overlord slapping statues all over the place while neglecting the changes that was going on around him. Rainier even added that Laharl's pact with Celestia was probably why they weren't doing anything to stop the change in the Netherworld.

The problem with the changes though was that it was making every demon moody. If they didn't listen to Laharl, what would make them change for Barbara?

The reality was Barbara on the throne made things worse. What seemed to be a good idea to pull the strings behind a powerful demon turned disastrous within a month or so. Demons made fun of Laharl because of his youth and arrogance and not acting like his father at all. In fact many of the demons knew who Laharl was but until the bluenette matured, they would continue to act ignorant of the Overlord's demands to be respected. With Barbara though, not only was she a servant but she took orders from others who refused to take responsibility of the Overlord themselves.

What started as some small riots that were quieted down ended up escalating into a full out revolution against the new Overlord. No one really knew if Laharl and the group were responsible for causing such animosity toward the Krichevskoy Group, but there was indeed a lot of deep hatred for this new rule that tried for a totalitarian authority.

The castle that Laharl had would not make it in one peace. Many demons stormed the castle destroying everything in sight and taking everything they wanted having no respect for the items that belonged to their previous king. It was like their madness was preventing them to think correctly but one could blame the Yuale flowers (in other words, it was the angels' fault).

Barbara was ordered to stop the rebellion, but there was only so much that one demon could do against them. While the puppet masters attempted to work behind the scenes, they were yanked out of their hiding place and brutally killed one by one (how they were killed Barbara didn't know but she did hear them begging for mercy and some chomping noises to go with it).

They spared the new Overlord though when they seized the castle. Despite handling warriors and fighters, her spear ended up being broken in half from being overwhelmed by the demons. The slime demons crept up on her once her spear was broken to pile up on top of her body preventing her from moving. No matter how powerful she was, the slimes ended up melting on top of her. She made sure to cover her mouth to avoid accidentally slurping the poison that the slime monsters were known to spew but instead of poison, Barbara found that her armor ended up melting away. What type of slimes were these to allow something like this to happen?

"Hey, if you only take orders Overlord, then I order you to stay down!" One of the demons ordered the knight.

Her order was to specifically take them all out and quell the Rebellion. Now that the order was impossible for two reasons (she was unable to battle and her masters were killed), she had bowed her head and didn't get up. She didn't realize how frustrated she was though. Even if she couldn't obey the order, she would never give up the fight. Yet she was slowly being surrounded by other male demons that had unpleasant expressions. Some were red with anger but others were a different shade of red with drool dropping from their mouth.

"The Overlord castle is ours…"

"We have killed those who would order us around with no power."

"What do we do with her though? Our precious Overlord?"

"Overlord? She's not even the Overlord. She can do nothing but take orders. If we order her not to be the Overlord, she won't do it. She was trained to be nothing but a servant."

Nothing but a servant? That was right. She was trained to be the best servant there ever was, but while what these demons were saying was true, she couldn't help but feel agitated at how they said it. If she were to obey them, so be it, but at the same time a part of her actually didn't want her to.

"Now Overlord," it was a Minotaur monster. He seemed to be the pack of the group. "We will spare you as long as you obey us."

The knight yelped feeling the other demons around her force her off of the ground into a sitting position. The Minotaur snorted as he pointed toward her.

"You can start by spreading your legs since you're already naked. If you don't, we won't hesitate to cut them off."

"I…"

"We won this civil war. You may have been the Overlord, but now you're just a woman that has no choice to submit under us."

She wasn't a woman submitting to the plentiful male demons in the throne room. She was a knight that was forced to surrender. Her dignity was already gone so she might as well have her legs chopped off. She didn't even realize that her face wasn't as expressionless and ready as she wanted it to be.

"U-Understood."

This was the life of a female knight. They were born and raised to serve without a will of their own. You might as well call them slaves because in the end their will to serve is stronger than maintaining their dignity…

* * *

**Me: TBC with 1852 words.**

**Li: The chapters are getting shorter.**

**Me: That's because the next chapter is going to be longer. This is technically how you would write a Vanquished Queen's chapter. Making it be incredibly short and leaving it at a grim moment in time without stating anything. This chapter is based on the Fall of Overlord Laharl Ending in which you lose to Barbara at the end of chapter 3. It's already obvious that things don't go well when Barbara is the Overlord and I decided for a good punishment. The implication of what happened to Barbara is very obvious. I make it vague whether or not Laharl's group lead the rebellion but the Celestial flowers have angered the demons and I have this headcanon that the Krichevskoy Group despite bitching to Laharl about how he's not handling the situation at hand, don't handle the situation themselves and just want to rule for the sake or ruling. They ended up destroying the Netherworld in one ending because they didn't trust Laharl to do the task when he is shown to be actively trying to stop the spread of the flowers. As for Barbara, she's already stupid enough not to move away from the black hole so she'll be equally stupid enough to let herself be treated like a slave. To me it feels like Barbara has no common sense so something that has an obvious answer is not going to work for someone like her. The title for his chapter is a reference to the Tower tarot card only replace with a castle representing the physical representation of the castle and Barbara's current state.**

**Prism doesn't have any commentary because the chapter is incredibly short so there's no need for him to talk. Plus the next chapter will directly involve the witches/sorcerers in story and he's usually commentating about these particular events. **

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated. Adell's chapter is already done but I don't intend to post it right away. **


	7. Adell

**Higanbana in the Red Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Pop, K.K., Terror and Starlight. Chester, Eir, Yama and the other Witch Hunters are also mine.**

**Summary: While the good ending is achieved as long as everyone sticks with their morals, it doesn't stop The One from glancing at parallel universes in which the situation of the characters take a dark turn for the worse leading to what calls "bad endings"…some that even The One himself caused by his own flaws.**

**Pairing: Implication of canon or heavily implied pairings (Laharl/Flonne, Adell/Rozalin, Mao/Rasberyl, Almaz/Sapphire, Valvatorez/Fenrich and Valvatorez/Artina)**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Tragedy, Angst, Hurt/Comfort and Drama**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, implications of rape, and OOC if the characters Grimified for the sake of going insane**

**These aren't happy endings for those who are interested to know. This is heavily inspired by Queen's Blade's: Vanquished Queens short novels where each Queen's Blade character is shown to have one or two bad endings that might be canon or could have happened in canon if they lost at any point in the Queen's Blade tournament. The Disgaea versions are either expanding on bad endings or what if scenarios that could screw the character over and might be OOC as a result. They're in order based on series but Disgaea and D2 are put in the same category. Enjoy…**

Chapter 7: Being of Solitude

* * *

**Adell: Being of Solitude **

Some heroes just go too far when it comes to achieving their end means. But when your protagonist is really a demon born with a birth defect, it shouldn't be a surprise when all else fails, murder everyone in sight.

Adell tried to hide his love for battle (and his secret obsession with gore). Rozalin would often call him out on it. Plus it showed in battle when he would get so into the fight because of how powerful the opponent was that he would harm or even knock out one of his allies by accident. He would always apologize afterward but one wondered if he did that intentionally because he wanted to see how much he could get away with.

The one time that it might not have been an accident was when Adell was angry with Axel and wanted to get his siblings back. That was the only time he probably harmed Rozalin but his focus was more on his little brother and sister (who were completely unharmed by the Dark Hero. If Adell wasn't so angry, he would realize that Axel was a complete doofus who was incapable of harming children).

Why was this little incident in battle so important? Adell would pay dearly for that action with his carelessness in battle (and not because of his genuine evilness). When the group had to deal with constant felonies that were usually brought on by other party members, Adell didn't mind taking it because the Prinnies insisted that it was like wearing a medal of honor…and Adell had a lot of pride in these felonies. He refused to admit this as well simply because he insisted he was taking them in the place of his friends. These felonies especially the ones that complain about him being too powerful was a boost to his ego. In order to defeat Overlord Zenon, he need to be strong, but being told by the Netherworld that you are strong pleased him greatly.

With the combined felonies and the ally kills in battle, the final battle ended up backfiring on him completely. Overlord Zenon didn't trust Adell at all given she saw what he did. He might not have been bad as everyone else in her past life, but his bloodlust was still something to be paranoid over. Once she took over Rozalin's body, she at least wanted to test the redhead and see if he was capable of changing her. He did the exact opposite by accident and Zenon knew this. At this point though, she didn't care though.

"Rozalin…I…what've I done…?! I promised to protect her!"

Even his voice had regret…but…if he truly regretted his actions, then he would not mind being Zenon's new vassal. Rozalin's body was considered useless to her now. It was always weak and fragile but Adell…had proven himself to be of some use. While he despaired, Zenon used this opportunity to take her soul out of the vampire's body and force it into Adell. With so many sins on his belt that should have been used against him allowed the takeover to be easy. Adell was struggling to break free from this new surge of power but his conscious was already fading. But Adell shouldn't threat. Adell was a one of a kind being in a dark twisted sense. She took interest in him because he was completely honest person but had bloodthirsty tendencies. She would allow him to maintain some consciousness as she continued her reign of terror.

The rest is history once Overlord Zenon possessed Adell. No one had the power to stand up to the terrifying new form Adell gained by being possessed by her. It started out with the murder and eating Adell's siblings (which he was forced to watch. Zenon actually liked hearing Adell's screams…it made her heart flutter) then turning on everyone else who were still in the area. The young succubus Etna seemed to be the smartest of the bunch as she was the only one who turned tail and ran after seeing Hanako being eaten and refused to die here when Adell had completely lost it. Yukimaru and Tink though however were not thinking clearly when the siblings were killed and soon met the same fate. Zenon did not hesitate to squish Tink into the ground like he was an ant and while Yukimaru attempted to fight and bring Adell back to his senses, Zenon simply broke her sword and with Adell's strength punched a hole through her chest. She died instantly with the force that Zenon almost pitied the girl for being so weak. If Adell had hole through his chest, he would still be walking. Yukimaru's body was thrown to the ground. Turning around and taking Rozalin's dead corpse though, Zenon intended to show all of those Overlords outside why they should never mess with her.

Outside, Axel was just snickering with how he fooled everyone and didn't have to lift a finger though. When Adell came out of the room where Axel was waiting, he waved to him.

"Adell, what took you so long? I was just about…huh?!"

Axel froze seeing Rozalin's limping body in Adell's arms. Something was wrong with his rival.

"A-Adell?"

This one was the idiot that caused that one accident not to while ago. Oh, he was going to meet a cruel death. Zenon pointed toward Axel and attempted to zap him but dumb luck would have it and Axel ended up falling over from the rumbling that were caused by the other Overlords.

"W-W-What? I didn't know you could do that Adell…hey…why are you attacking me?!"

It was just a fluke but it wouldn't happen again…although…the Overlords fighting below were a problem but the malchidael were a bigger issue shooting down the towers.

"I am a being of solitude…" Zenon mumbled as he rose in the air. "Dark Liberation."

Axel who was usually unlucky was very lucky this time when that attack hit everything in the room. With the blast of light coming from above and crashed onto the demons, no one should have survived. Most demons were either obliterated on sight or their corpses remained only pitch black. Zenon looked up and noticed that the Dark Hero survived despite the fact the pillar that was near Axel ended up falling down on him preventing him from getting up and running.

"Gah…direct…or…"

Axel didn't think Adell would attack him and kill everyone in the room…even the director. This wasn't Adell though looking at him. His skin…color, the fact he had wings…was this…no…

"…You are a nuisance." Zenon grumbled not liking how this idiot escaped death twice already. This time though he wouldn't survive…she would even rip his head off to make sure of it.

"Adell…what…is…"

Zenon intended to finish the blow…but didn't expect her hand to stop. Why was Adell fighting back now?

"…This is no longer your body…" Zenon replied darkly but to Axel it looked like the redhead was talking to himself. "All who oppose me shall perish."

Axel tried his best to move from the pillar but he cursed to himself at how weak he was. His leg must have been twisted from the blast or something because it wasn't going to move. The Dark Hero's eyes widened in horror seeing a finger being pointed his way.

"Die."

The God of all Overlords smirked when huge blast of light ignited from her fingers causing the entire area to be covered in a reddish light. There was no way he would survive that attack at close range.

Of course, someone was going to interfere though. Who was strong enough to block this magic from this close? Without warning, someone came down from the sky attempting to shoot her from above. Zenon quickly jumped out of the way seeing a figure with green hair and gold eyes in a human military uniform. Was a human opposing her?

"Antimony…"

There was another person opposing her. It was a youthful looking teen with white hair and green eyes. He carried a staff with him that was apparently used to shield the attack. She saw Axel in his arms alive but unconscious and bleeding.

"Yeah, yeah. Just stall until you can take this idiot with you. Prism won't allow death to come to this fool unless he can't prevent it."

"You dare oppose me?" Zenon questioned as she prepared to launch another attack. "All who oppose me shall die!"

"Well it's a good thing I'm a sorcerer then." The person known as Antimony said with a smirk. "The name is Terror by the way and having me as your opponent is bad luck. Starlight, go now!"

"Y-Yes!"

Zenon attempted to kill them all with another Dark Liberation. Terror was quick though and deliberately aimed his bullets at Rozalin's dead body. Adell who still resided in his own body reacted before the Overlord could put his body over hers in order to shield her. Starlight chanted a quick spell that took him back to the Golden Land where not even the powerful Zenon could reach.

"It's just you and me demon scum." Terror said with a smirk seeing the dissatisfied look on her face. "Let's see how long you last."

* * *

Prism was waiting impatiently for his two sorcerer buddies to return. He was pacing around the room in sheer panic thinking the worst. His butler Alfred a young man in his twenties with purple hair and purple eyes and wore a monocle in one eye was trying his best to appease his master. Prism's right hand woman Raven though calmly flipped through a page in a book and sighed.

"You're worrying too much. It's Terror you sent down to reduce the damage." She said coldly.

"It's not him I'm worried about! My apprentice might die down there or fail!"

"You probably think Starlight is worthless. I do not blame you."

The little boy pouted as he stopped his pacing. He couldn't help it. This was the worse case scenario with the revival of a powerful adversary. No one could stand against Overlord Zenon so her reincarnating was a miracle in itself but for her to come back and start over…either the witches had to step in and risk their Golden Land being ripped apart once she started torturing them for information on the Holy Realm or let everything in the universe die because she just had to take a body that had so much potential.

Luckily Starlight managed to teleport to the center of the room just when Prism was about to flip out. The white haired sorcerer was out of breath when he shouldn't be but he might have been trying to keep Axel alive while he was traveling to the Golden Land. He couldn't just teleport back like the other witches given his experience.

"Finally!" Prism shouted as he turned to Alfred. "Alfred, do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't die!"

"Yes Master." Alfred said with a smile as he reassured Starlight that everything would be okay while taking Axel into his arms. Axel was shivering in them as he mumbled something in his sleep.

"Adell…don't…go…"

Prism frowned as Alfred returned to his room. Raven grumbled as she closed her book. "You really shouldn't be choosing favorites in this universe. The archangel is bad enough. Why do you care about this loser?"

"You would never understand Raven. He's my favorite toy to make suffer but I refuse to have him die when he can be more entertaining when he's alive."

"Whatever you say…huh?!"

Starlight was still using his magic to teleport Terror back since it was done…suffice to say that Terror should have switched to his split personality if he wanted to come back in one piece.

The sorcerer was literally ripped to shreds Mortal Kombat style with only his head making it out without any scratches. But his arms and legs? Torn apart from his body. His heart? Damaged to where it wasn't pumping much blood. His insides? Taken out so they're not even in his body. Starlight screamed at the sight facing him before he fainted on the spot. Prism and Raven who were use to this type of dismemberment whenever it concerned any witch/sorcerer at first were surprised before they both regained their composure.

"Terror, what happened?" Prism asked calmly.

"The Overlord kicked my ass…" Terror grumbled as he rolled his head. "I ran out of bullets. Should have packed more."

"How do you run out of bullets?" Raven questioned as she began using her magic to attempt to make the military sorcerer look more presentable. "You are a sorcerer that was given unlimited bullets and firearms. How do you screw that up?"

"I…forgot…"

"Perhaps you should let your split personality handle things next time." Raven growled as she forced the arms back on the body.

"Hee-hee, that tickles."

Raven glanced at Prism and continued to frown. "What do we do? If Terror is taken down this easily, we might be in trouble."

"…I will handle this myself." Prism stated surprising both of them.

"You personally are going to stop that guy?" Terror asked. "Won't you be killed brutally like I was?"

"Overlord Zenon may be the God of all Overlords, but I am The One. I am the creator of the universe. This thing is a threat now and must be erased out of existence one way or another to restore peace. That bitch is destroying everything in the Netherworld as we speak. I refuse for Celestia to be involved…and I won't let archangel Michael fight only to see him killed."

"So its personal." Raven remarked.

"Yes, and she tried to kill my toy. That is punishable by nobody remembering her once I am…no…when we are done with her."

"We?"

"I changed my mind Raven. It will be you and me to stop Overlord Zenon. You're out of shape anyway."

"…Joy…"

"Get your things, we're going to leave very soon."

"What about me! I can't move my arms or legs…or anything!" Terror whined.

"You can stay here until Starlight wakes up. He'll fix you up."

"But he's such a pussy! He'll faint again when he sees this."

"This is why he's not qualified to be one of us…" Raven growled. "…But let me get my bow and we'll head out."

"Thank you."

* * *

Dealing with a sorcerer has never been so tiresome. She may just reawakened again but that was the first thing she did not want to deal with. Back when she was reining true terror on demons, the witches/sorcerers did not interfere. It was almost like they were cowards staying far away from her so they wouldn't destroy her. Now, they were going on the offensive and while she managed to rip Terror to shreds, he was not dead. He just laughed as a head when he lost and then was teleported away with no way of her being able to track him down.

With no way to vent her anger, she did the next logical thing on her mind: Kill the one demon that escaped when she took control of Adell…finding Etna and destroying her Netherworld along with her. If Etna was smart to turn tail and flee then she might even get an army up to stop her. If she got in contact with any more beings from the Golden Land, then she might not be able to survive this time around.

The castle that Etna escaped to was already tightly guarded with other demons now that she returned. The former vassal of Overlord Laharl (the one that Zenon trounced when she first woke up and he too ran off like a smart little kid) was on her knees at this point terrified at what she just witnessed. The conversation that transpired between her and Laharl was rather short. Given Etna's state of mind (and how Etna never showed fear especially in front of Laharl) it was obvious the situation was dire.

"They're all dead…and she's coming for us…"

Laharl refused to show any sign of panic in front of his vassal. He was still angry with her but recalling what happened with Rozalin and how breaking her seal caused this power to surge. He was hungry so he couldn't fight at full force…even now he's still hungry and licking his wounds. Only now did he decide to call Sicily back from Celestia to feed him since he refused to show that he was famished to his kid sister. A small meal was all he was going to get before this battle that might kill them all.

Laharl didn't say anything when the others came into the throne room. By others that included, Flonne, Sicily and Xenolith who after being pardoned by Celestia and the Netherworld for his crime was just going to be stuck as an un-Prinny due to the strange circumstance concerning his "not so death" by the Netherworld itself (and despite that title he would not wear the hat if Etna wasn't around and even then it was a hassle to put a penguin hat on). The Krichevskoy Group, Barbara and Lanzarote would be summoned later but this meaning concerned the most trustworthy of his vassals.

"Big brother?"

"…Flonne, Sicily, tell the others that we're going to battle. Make sure they prepare the defense and know I will not tolerate failure. Understood."

The fact that Laharl was unusually serious showed the desperation of the situation. Flonne and Sicily did not hesitate to leave. The young demon forced Xenolith to stay behind as Laharl got out off his thrown.

"…I need to prepare for battle as well. Xenolith, do me a favor and comfort your sister for me."

"!…Yes…my prince…"

Xenolith was the only vassal that was not use to addressing Laharl as such. He wanted to use his name more freely but Laharl being the brat he was wouldn't let him. Maybe this would be a good time to learn the honorifics if they survived.

As the bluenette left his throne room to prepare for battle, the older demon was left with the young succubus. He stood behind her unable to find the words to convey his feelings of the current situation.

"Etna…"

"Go away Xenolith…" Etna suddenly hissed. Her voice was still trembling but there she tried to regain her prideful tone. "Don't listen to the prince…just get far away from here and don't come back. Overlord Zenon…she'll kill all of us…but you're not tied to this castle like we are. You can leave and not look back…so just go away…"

At first Xenolith didn't say anything, but his expression darkened not liking the words his little sister was ordering him to do.

"So you are suggesting that even though I am in debt to you and Overlord Laharl, I should pack up my things and leave you all for dead? Why…would I do that now?"

"You were always a coward Xenolith!" Etna suddenly shouted as she suddenly stood up to glare at him. Her brother noticed the tears threatening to fall down her face. "Ever since you left me to the king, you have run away from your duties! Nothing is going to stop you from leaving now! Just go!"

A smack could be heard echoing in the room. Etna should have expected some sort of retaliation from her older brother but he usually reframed himself from laying a finger on her. She was expecting a shouting match now for treating him horribly but instead was met by a rather awkward embrace.

"…I'm not leaving you again." He whispered in her ear. "After so many years of separation and given this chance to be with you…I refuse your request."

"Xeno…lith…"

"…If what you say is true that this Overlord intends to end your life, I will use my sword and protect you. Because…I decided that if I can't protect you…I don't deserve to live."

"Big…brother…"

She was still shaking but Etna slowly returned the embrace. She honestly feared for her brother more than herself now though. When she ran after Hanako and Taro were devoured, the only thing she could think of was seeing her brother again and refusing to die here because she wasn't at full strength anymore. Once she arrived at the castle though, it hit her that maybe just maybe that Overlord would chase her down. Zenon's power could be felt from anywhere now once she made it to their particular Netherworld and would not leave until everyone was killed. She put everyone she cared for in danger all because she foolishly lost her strength to some stupid summoning spell.

"I don't want you to die…" She finally spat out. "Not because of me…"

"Etna…either we both fight together and live or we die trying." Xenolith smirked when he said that. It was rare that Xenolith ever felt so cocky and he knew more than anyone that arrogance will get you killed. "I'm not going to die here. No even if I don't have the artifact I will protect you."

"Dammit! Stupid brother! Stupid big brother!" Etna cursed as she ended up resting her head against her older brother's chest. She wanted to cry right now but there was no time for that, and sadly Laharl would not let them forget that.

"Hey! I need you two right now! Stop your sibling love and get out here!"

Laharl probably should have considered that maybe just maybe they would not make it out alive and he should consult Sicily before this big battle. It would be nice if Flonne got help from the Seraph but there really was no time to call him. Yes Flonne sent a messenger Prinny but it would not make it there on time. Regardless, Laharl was going to go down as one of the most badass of all Overlords of all time who fought with Overlord Zenon to the death and did not die so easily.

* * *

Alfred just shook his head as he finished patching the Dark Hero up. His master was a unique creator to let one demon live during that horrible attack. At first Alfred thought that maybe Prism was just cruel to be kind to let Axel live through that attack, but once he healed the Dark Hero, he noticed something about the blonde demon. He could feel potential when using his sorcerer magic. Perhaps Prism intended…

"Guhh…"

The Dark Hero was slowly waking up from his slumber. As Alfred placed the wet towel on Axel's forehead, he went right back to his library to pick up more books using his magic to sort through them.

"Where…am I?"

"Welcome to the Golden Land." Alfred said with his back turned. "We haven't had visitors in a while so make yourself at home…wait. I wasn't supposed to say that."

As the Dark Hero was coming to and noticed that what he was resting on was not a bed but a lab table. Not to mention the room had a strange smell. One might think it smelled like pumpkins but on the other hand it smelled like a dead animal. Looking to where the voice was coming from, Axel saw past the person and saw a black cauldron that was boiling green ooze. Immediately he sat up and nearly yelped. With that reaction though, he felt a headache coming on.

"You should not be moving that much. You almost died in the Netherworld."

"Wouldn't be the first time…" The Dark Hero snarked, "where…am I?"

"You are in the Golden Land." Alfred repeated. "From what we witnessed, Overlord Zenon has awaken again after so long and has taken the body of Sir Adell. Now she wrecks havoc in the Netherworld again to ease her paranoia. Besides you, the Beauty Queen Etna survived as well and fled to her Netherworld but Overlord Zenon is giving chase there."

"Wait what!" Axel was trying to remember what happened. He was giving Adell's group some time to fight the fake Zenon. He pretty much waited for them to finish so he could take the credit but was met with Adell who looked much darker and bulkier than he normally was and tried to kill him with three attacks. He lost conscious after a finger was pointed his direction. He should have been dead if he could move from under the pillar.

Speaking of pillar, Axel glanced down at his leg and saw that it was wrapped up in a cast. As he made an effort to move said leg, he flinched at the pain.

"I advise you to make yourself at home." The butler repeated. "You are now the guest of honor to the Creator of the Universe Master Prism."

Axel only heard the word "prison" from Alfred and gasped. "Hey! Why am I a prisoner?"

"…Master Prism…"

"And what happened to Adell? What happened to Rozalin and Taro? What happened to all of them?"

Alfred sighed as he adjusted his monocle. "From what we observed, during the final battle with that faker, Lady Rozalin unleashed the seal that awakened Overlord Zenon who killed her fake. Overlord Zenon then proceeded to turn her attacks on her allies. Trying to snap her out of her murderous phase, Sir Adell accidentally kill Lady Rozalin."

"W-What? That's absurd! Adell would never-"

"Let me finish." Alfred cut in his patience wearing thin. "Overlord Zenon used this opportunity to move her soul from Lady Rozalin's dead body to Sir Adell's soul that was full of conflict and despair. Sir Adell lost the battle of control and Overlord Zenon now uses his body to kill everyone he holds dear. The names you asked for: Sir Taro, Lady Hanako, that frog Tink and Lady Yukimaru all perished in that room they went in."

"N-No!"

Alfred's tone toward Tink was worse than anyone else he named. Perhaps it was because despite being a sorcerer who liked to experiment in his lab, he did not appreciate frogs especially rude, obnoxious ones.

"It is true. You are lucky to have survived. Master Prism ordered Sir Starlight and Sir Antimony to save you and stall for time while Beauty Queen Etna fled to her Netherworld. I will repeat, Overlord Zenon is making Beauty Queen Etna her target because she cannot kill you as long as you are in the Golden Land. Overlord Zenon's goal is to kill all witnesses, but with more battles leads to more witnesses and more demons to kill to satisfy her lust. With her sharing a body with a blood thirsty man like Sir Adell, this can only lead to the end of the Netherworld as we know it."

Axel didn't need to hear anymore. This was a nightmare and in a nightmare you can force yourself to wake up or fight it. As he moved his leg to the side of the lab table, he continued to flinch with the pain in his leg and in his head.

"Gah…"

"What are you doing? You must rest."

"Screw that! With what you said my rival could kill my family! I rather die than have them be killed like the director and all of those Overlords!"

"Then what do you expect to do? You are in no condition to fight and if you try to talk to Overlord Zenon, she will cut you down and finish the job."

"He has to be in there…I know it…" Axel mumbled. "Why would he carry Rozalin's body if he wasn't inside…I can…talk to him…"

Alfred glared at the Dark Hero before sighing in defeat. He had the qualities that Prism would like to have in a witch/sorcerer. This might be why Prism wants him in the Golden Land in the first place.

"If you intend to go, I will be your bodyguard. I will not let you die under Master's orders…and I will slaughter the Overlord Zenon if your plan does not work."

Axel was confused. Who was this butler? Could he do that when no one else could? He still had a lot of questions to ask about the location and who he was and who this Prism was. Alfred on the other hand was outright irritated that everyone else that could possibly be Axel's bodyguard was doing something else. In fact, Prism sent half of the witches/sorcerers away to look after his little sister Cone. He sent the Marionette Witch Pop, the Witch of the Dead Samarium, the Sorcerer of the Night K.K., and even their pet from the Golden Land Chao to follow her to another portion of the Golden Land to practice honing her skills. That just left him left besides Starlight who was unconscious and Terror who was out of commission. Prism REALLY needed to hire more witches/sorcerers for this place.

_I am going to regret this…I apologize Master if I do not come out alive…_

* * *

The battle really was one-sided against Overlord Zenon. Even though Adell was clutching Rozalin's dead body, that handicap did nothing for the weaker demons. She constantly spammed Dark Liberation and easily destroyed the castle that was standing so strong. Most of the demons that were loyal to Laharl attempted to attack first to give out an opening but that plan was smashed to bits with a snap of her fingers. There was no challenge for her. It wouldn't be long until she actually went inside the castle (the portions that weren't destroyed by her blast) to look for any survivors.

Laharl didn't go out originally along with his main party mainly because he wanted to wait it out. He hated this strategy because it made him feel weak and he did feel weak. He was shaking with how powerful she was especially in Adell's body. What he fought was just her waking up. This is Overlord Zenon in a couple of hours and only getting stronger.

The Krichevskoy Group didn't last long at all. Grosso and Rainier were casting ice and star spells at the Overlord but she brushed them off like it was nothing. Garungun charged her shouting his usual speech about how he has yet to summon the Majin that will destroy Zenon. Once Garungun was in her range, she held her hand out and grabbed at the golem's arm. She did not waste a second as she ripped his arm out of his socket causing him to scream.

"My left hand!" He screamed as Zenon whirled around and kicked the golem. With the impact, it was enough to leave a hole in his skull. The golem came crashing to the ground.

"GARUNGUN!" Rainier called out.

"Dammit! Barbara, I order you to kill Overlord Zenon!"

"If that is what you wish."

Barbara was in position with the archers. Zenon's first attack only hit all the front liners but the magic users and archers in the back were unharmed but shaken at the power. Once Barbara jumped down, the archers who were ordered by Lanzarote fired their arrows down. The magic users cast their strongest terra spells on Overlord Zenon as Barbara intended to jab her with her spear.

"I am a being of solitude." Zenon mumbled as she called upon Dark Liberation again to hit the archers and magic users in the background. Lanzarote looked up in horror seeing the light but didn't have time to move when the light hit her and everyone around her obliterating everyone to pieces.

"LANZA!" Sicily screamed as she attempted to rush to her but Flonne held her back. "LET ME GO! WE HAVE TO HELP NOW!"

Flonne was praying now…praying that the Seraph could come down sooner and help them fend her off at the very least.

Everything was just a disaster on the battleground with only a couple of magic users left to fight. Rainier and Grosso were combining their efforts to support Barbara but what they were doing was in vain. Zenon eventually caught Barbara's spear and tore the pointy part off of the spear. Barbara was quick to back up though unlike Yukimaru when Zenon attempted to punch a hole through her chest.

"You are not my target." Zenon mumbled. "You will get out of my sight."

Barbara didn't know what she was supposed to do now without a weapon. Her foolish obedient attitude made her face Grosso. "My weapon is broken! What do I do now?"

"Fool! Get out of there or get someone's weapon off the ground!"

Zenon had no mercy for anyone who had to take orders from someone else. She hated weak demons. Grabbing Barbara by behind, she picked her up off the ground and hoisted her off the ground.

"N…N…"

She couldn't even finish her sentence. Zenon smirked as she continued squeezing at Barbara's neck until a snapping sound was heard causing the body to limp immediately. Zenon chuckled as she threw her dead body with the rest of the corpses.

"And now the rest." Zenon mumbled as Grosso and Rainier were prepared to rush back to the castle. "Dark Liberation!"

Another bolt of light came down on the two demons and everyone else in the area. After this attack, there was no one standing in her way except the five demons that were hiding up in the castle watching the battle unfold.

As Zenon slowly made her way toward the castle, Etna was prepared to breakdown first. Xenolith was standing before her. After seeing Overlord Zenon's power, he knew what they up against…and even if he still had some power of the Netherworld, it would not be enough…in fact, he was probably the only one here who could even fight Zenon long enough to wear her out. Laharl could then give the finishing blow and everything would be over. Closing his eyes, he intended to step forward.

"No Xenolith!" Etna cried out. "I won't let you go! She's too strong!"

"S-She's right…we should wait for the Seraph…" Flonne mumbled. "Right Laharl."

The bluenette was speechless. In fact it looked like he was ready to shut down. His many vassals were killed before him and Overlord Zenon didn't break a sweat even with the strongest magic and the strongest warriors he had fighting her head on. Maybe he should just take everyone here and run off…but then he would have failed the late king…he would not run away."

"They will not make it on time." Xenolith replied coldly. "It's either do or die."

"We'll die dammit!" Etna shouted. "She's after me! Maybe if I…"

"Etna, if you think that then why don't you run?" Laharl asked. He was surprised that he still had his voice.

"P-Prince."

"I already lost everyone from her. I intend to stay and fight to the death, but if you want to run, go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Laharl glared at the possessed Adell as his body was coming closer. He no longer looked like the hardheaded human that he beat up so easily. "In fact…I'll gladly give up my life if any of you want to run now. The Seraph will protect-"

"Stupid big brother! I'm fighting with you!" Sicily yelled with her book in hand. "I don't care what happens to me now! If I'm going to die, I'm going to die with you!"

Laharl couldn't help but smile at his little sister. They have come a long way now to be like this.

"Prince Laharl," Xenolith began as he sheathed his sword. "I already gave my word to you and my sister. By pardoning my sins, I will serve you until I die. I also swore that I would fight for my little sister even if it kills me."

That was three leaving the most trustworthy companions to decide now…

"Seraph Lamington…please get here before I lose anymore friends…" Flonne mumbled. "Laharl…I will stay."

"…Well Etna?"

Etna just wanted to curse her weakness. She really wanted to run.

"Dammit Prince! I don't have my powers anymore! You could tell when you fought me! Because of that stupid summon ritual I don't even have the powers that Xenolith give back to me! I will only be in your way!"

Laharl was disappointed with Etna's response, but while he saw the power Zenon had, he did not see those closest to Adell be slaughtered in the cruelest manner possible that would cause Etna to BSOD like this.

"…Then stay here and watch us win then if you don't want to run or fight. Everyone else ready?"

The others nodded their head. "Good, then let's go."

Laharl laughed his usual evil laugh as Overlord Zenon got close.

"Here me Overlord Zenon! This is as far as you go as I Overlord Laharl will send you to your grave!"

As the four jumped down from the broken castle to fight to their death, Etna could only back off and break down in tears. The time when her friends, her prince and her brother needed her the most, she was the most useless. She ran off to Veldime to contain her powers to avoid harming them and ended up losing them in the end. Now with this terrible scenario that has occurred, she could do nothing but be a useless character that could do nothing but cheer and scream for her friends…and she was the target. She knew what she needed to do to save them but…she want to die after that experience with her magic.

"Dammit…why am I so…"

* * *

By the time Alfred used his magic to teleport to Laharl's castle, it was already too late. The damage was already done. Axel's eyes widened in horror at all the corpses that were laid out in front of him.

"Adell did that…" Axel muttered to himself. "No…Adell…"

"Your friend is gone. I suggest we turn back."

"No…I won't…take me there."

Alfred groused as he used his magic to get a little closer to the battlefield without being detected or hit.

"Oh dear, it seems like they weren't doing well after all."

The good news was that the battle was not one sided with Laharl's group. The downside was that Overlord Zenon had just finished knocking away Sicily, Flonne and Laharl and was dealing with Xenolith who would not go down. He wasn't even an Overlord and he was giving her as many problems as Terror. The plan to constantly aim at Rozalin's dead body was cruel but it proved to be effective when the Adell side of him was attempting to save what was already gone.

Laharl cursed as he felt he was on his last leg. The Dark Liberation was too powerful for him. It was a miracle that Xenolith was still standing and fighting her toe to toe and giving her a difficult time. Xenolith was smart though. If she caught his blade, then she would break it but if he fought with his fists, she would destroy him once she grabbed onto his arms. Adell was the master of fists so hand to hand combat was not acceptable here.

Overlord Zenon was losing her patience and ended up playing dirty as she aimed at the castle where she knew Etna was and attempted to shoot. She was successful in shooting it and what ground Etna was on collapsed. Yes she was fast to not be buried but that did force her on the battlefield.

"Etna!"

A few seconds of distraction was enough for Zenon to punch the older demon hard in the stomach. It was not hard enough to go through his chest like everyone else. She really was losing strength and if the pressure kept going, she might actually die.

"XENOLITH!" Etna cried out as he was sent flying in her direction.

Zenon decided that she would deal with the Overlord and the two fallen angels later. She needed to get rid of someone that gave her a difficult time as well as the one who was willing to backstab her at any given moment.

"Xenolith, you're arm…"

The incubus was holding onto his sword with such a grip that his hand was bleeding profusely. His jacket was open now and where his artifact was not present. Xenolith wished that he still had his artifact on him so he could save everyone here at the cost of his life. Xenolith struggled to stand up but his strength was fading him.

"You who stand in my way…" Zenon began. "Why do you stand in my way?"

"…To protect my sister." Xenolith answered truthfully. "I won't let you lay a finger on her!" His hand was shaking…he had to think fast. "Etna…listen to me…you have to…"

"Wait Zenon!" Etna cried out as she was the one that stood in front of her brother now with her spear. "I'm your only target right! T-Then leave everyone out of this and just finish me off."

"What the hell Etna? I won't let you!"

"Zenon!"

Zenon…did not like this scene one bit. Etna was willing to backstab Rozalin and fled when she couldn't do anything, but now she was standing before her older brother ready to give her life for him as well as her friends. This didn't foster well with past at all. Demons only lived to betray one another at some point in time.

_**This is the bond of siblings. **_

Zenon's eyes widened hearing Adell's voice that monitored the scene before him. It was ironic given he didn't have the strength to stop his siblings from being eaten.

_**Rozalin…please let them go. You suffered enough.**_

"SILENCE!" Zenon screeched causing Etna and Xenolith to back off. "I TRUSTED YOU ADELL! YOU GAVE ME A RAY OF HOPE THAT TRUST AND LOVE WAS REAL! BUT YOU KILLED ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LECTURE ME ABOUT BONDS AND SUFFERING! YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Alfred's eyes widened in horror seeing that Zenon's temper was at its peak and where the hell was Prism and Raven?! She was going to kill them now!

"ADELL STOP!" Axel screamed. "THIS ISN'T YOU!"

Everyone turned around to see the bandaged Dark Hero with the sorcerer near him.

"You." She growled as she turned her attention toward him now. "You escaped me but you will die here along with that backstabbing demon!"

Zenon didn't have enough energy to use Dark Liberation anymore. Just a few more powerful magical beams and then she were done in this body at least. That was the problem with getting someone who was physically oriented unlike Rozalin's body that had magic potential beyond belief and could possibly spam the attack. However in her state of anger, she fired a magic beam at Axel but by leaving herself open that left her open for Laharl, Etna and Xenolith to rush her and get impaled. Laharl and Xenolith impaled her chest while Etna ended up impaling Rozalin when she fired.

Axel wasn't fast enough to dodge. Alfred ended up standing in front of Axel and attempted to put a shield up. He may have been defense oriented but he wasn't barrier maiden like Starlight so he took the full force of the power and with that power he clutched his chest.

"Close your eyes…you don't…want to see me…burst…"

Axel was actually lucky to close his eyes because with so much power that Alfred tried to contain, he ended up coughing blood before his eyelids started bleeding…and then his nose…and then it started coming from his sleeves before he went pop in front of the Dark Hero. Unfortunately a lot of blood splattered onto the Dark Hero, so when he opened up he ended up screaming at how there was nothing left but bones.

Zenon didn't pay attention to that though. Seeing the blood coming down on her chest, she could only screech causing a shockwave to knock everyone back. Laharl was knocked back into Sicily and Flonne while Etna and Xenolith were separated and sent back. Zenon's eyes were only on the siblings now.

_Rozalin calm down… _

Not like Adell sounded calm either given Etna did impale Rozalin's dead body to confirm to him that yes she was dead. Zenon's eyes were glowing a dangerous red at the siblings. The impact prevented caused Xenolith to twist his leg causing him to groan…and the injury came from preventing his sister from being harmed.

"Xenolith, we got to move!" She shouted.

"…No…this is the end…"

"Don't say that stupid big brother! You said you wouldn't die!"

"…We're done…after this…she won't be able to attack again…so Etna…you got to…"

To her brother's surprise, Etna ended up embracing her older brother as Zenon was preparing her final attack in a state of panic.

"Etna! Xenolith! Get out of there! That's an order from your Overlord!" Laharl cried out in panic as he attempted to get up and prevent the inevitable.

"…I'm staying with you big brother…" Etna mumbled, as she held onto him tighter. "I don't want to be alone again…you promised you would…"

"But you have so much ahead of you…"

"…I won't be useful to the prince anymore after this…my powers are gone…and if you're gone then…"

Xenolith smiled softly as he held onto his sister. "…You win…"

"!"

"But Etna…there's something I need to tell you…I'm not the type to say this but…"

"DIE!"

Zenon shot her final powerful attack at the siblings. Xenolith felt a single tear fall from his eye.

"I love you…"

"Brother…I…"

Etna would never finish her words because the attack hit them straight on.

"ETNA! XENOLITH!"

It was a miracle that their bodies were still there after the attack but Zenon's final attack was weak so it wouldn't leave black corpses. The two were blasted into the castle neither of them moving but both were holding onto each other's hand in their final moments.

By the time Prism and Raven got their though, a major casualty was lost as the creator of the universe ordered Raven to freeze Zenon in place, which she did. Zenon panicked seeing reinforcements especially more witches/sorcerers like Terror.

"Shit…we were too late…" Prism grumbled as he looked where the siblings were and then looking around him and finally at Axel…who was holding onto a monocle in shock. "Alfred…I told you to stay in the Golden Land…it's going to take forever to bring you back after that…" Closing his eyes he allowed a scythe to appear before him. "Overlord Zenon, you are dead. After everyone you have killed, I am going to erase you out of existence."

Axel looked up seeing the Creator of the Universe…a small boy no older than Laharl's age ready to end this nightmare but…

"STOP!" He cried out. "Don't kill Adell!"

Prism looked toward the Dark Hero and scowled. "I'll think about what to do with that idiot's soul once I deal with this one."

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! NO! ADELL!"

Prism showed no mercy to Overlord Zenon who did not see the creator of the universe aiming to stop her of all times. With one sling he sliced right down the middle. There was no gore that would come out of her body after that though…only golden butterflies where he cut. The butterflies acted like they were taking a piece of Zenon's soul and forcing it out of existence after they disappeared. Axel could only scream for his rival's name with his apparent erasure. Raven closed her eyes disturbed by the bloodshed around her as she turned around. "How could we miss this Netherworld?"

"Sorry, the Netherworld we went to was the one where Zenon first woke up!" Prism spat annoyed at how he made a foolish mistake and now everything was ruined. "Dammit…now I have to erase everyone's memories and forget this ever happened."

Even though Flonne, Sicily and Axel were crying for their friends, Laharl had enough strength to get back up to glare at the people who were trivializing the situation that has befallen his castle.

"I don't know…who the hell you two are…but you're not going to just claim the victory to yourselves and walk away…unscratched!"

The little boy scoffed as he did intend to wash his hands clean of this incident and just erase everyone's memories of the event throughout the galaxy along with planting new memories. No one would see his mistake…but the young Overlord was sure as hell not going to let him and Raven saw this.

"You should probably hear them out in the Golden Land." Raven suggested. "I do not want to be walking around this bloody battlefield. Plus, we need to take Alfred's remains back to the Golden Land so we can revive him."

Prism sighed in defeat. Why was everything so hard when one thing went wrong?

* * *

The demons had no choice but to accept the offer to go to the Golden Land. Whatever injuries they sustained were healed instantly upon stepping on the white circle in the middle of Prism's chamber. Starlight set it up in case the creator of the universe or his right hand woman was harmed in any way. Plus Starlight had just finished getting over Antimony's gross appearance to put him back together.

Prism had to make his way back to his chair before Laharl had the chance to sucker punch him and for good reasons.

"Starlight, you're going to need to bring Alfred back to us. I can't get my tea if he's dead."

"W-What? Why was he out? B-But…okay…"

Starlight went over to Axel who was still grasping the monocle and snatched it back even though he should have asked first. There was no time with being polite. A sorcerer died outside the Golden Land and needed to be resurrected.

"You…" Laharl began. "Who the hell are you?"

The bluenette needed to know. Prism effortlessly killed Zenon when his entire castle fell to her. What magic was he using to be so powerful?

"I'm Prism, the Sorcerer of Misfortune and the creator of the universe." He said with a smirk. "And that's my assistant Raven, the Witch of Despair and the ultimate time traveler. If it wasn't obvious we were going to stop Zenon when she got out of control but we took a wrong turn in the galaxy so our assistance was delayed until the end. So sorry."

Starlight was quick to heal Alfred in comparison to Terror (which the crazy sorcerer lamented) and Alfred was just lying on the floor with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Last time I take a full attack like that…"

"Ah, I should introduce you to my other friends." Prism said with a smirk. "That's Starlight, the Sorcerer of Hope…even though he should be named the Sorcerer of Doom with his bad luck."

"S-Stop…don't mention that…" The white haired sorcerer whined as he healed the butler.

"My butler's name is Alfred the Sorcerer of Pestilence and that's Terror the Blood-Stained Sorcerer."

At first Laharl was going to shout he didn't give a fuck about their titles while still trying to absorb the idea that this little brat was the creator of the universe (he was around his age even and that angered him even more) but hearing the word "pestilence" made him and Sicily turn an eye.

"Pestilence?"

"I…work on trying to find cures for many diseases." Alfred grumbled as he got up and walked back to his master's side without giving a glance at Axel who was still in a state of shock over Adell's death. "Unfortunately, my efforts fail and I tend to make incurable diseases that usually require a witch or a sorcerer's sacrifice to make up for it. It was a shame that one of Prism's apprentices left his side and then sacrificed her life for her son."

Wait what?

Laharl glared daggers at Alfred but Sicily on the other hand gasped and was putting the pieces together faster.

"No way…then mother's mentor was…"

"The one and only…but what are the odds that Gwen's children would be standing in front of me right now. I tried to distance myself after that."

"It can't be this kid!" Laharl shouted. "I had enough of your bullshit! If you really are the creator of the universe then you better bring my castle back to the way it was with Etna, Xenolith and the rest of my vassals alive!"

Prism frowned again as he slouched on his chair. "That I cannot do."

"Why not?! You just said you were the creator or were you lying about that."

"Too many dead bodies. And I don't owe anything to you." Prism said as he yawned. "Starlight, can you get me the tea?"

"But I thought Alfred was…"

"_**Get me the damn tea**_!"

"Y-Yes!"

Starlight was quick to rush out of the room to Alfred's. The Sorcerer of Misfortune probably made him leave so he wouldn't have to hear Prism being a jerk again.

"I apologize for your losses but I did my job. Zenon won't kill anyone anymore and its not like you can rebuild the castle with the help of Celestia. I just healed your wounds so you can start over again faster."

"You little-"

"But you do owe us." Flonne spoke. Any traces of sorrow were gone as she too was angry with the boy in front of him. If what he claimed was true then he was just turning a blind's eye to the situation at hand. "You said it yourself. You took a wrong turn in the galaxy and showed up later. You could have saved Etna and Xenolith at the very least if you made it on time. You might have even prevented Overlord Zenon from destroying the castle and killing everyone in the first place."

When did this fallen angel become so observant? Prism feared the day if this girl ended up an archangel.

"B-Besides!" Sicily added. "That butler said it himself! He's a plague doctor but he ended up doing something to get big brother sick when he was a kid! He's the reason why I wasn't a demon when I was born!"

"In other words, you two owe us for screwing us up." Laharl finished. He never wanted to admit it but his family life could have been better if he didn't get sick. His mother would still be alive instead of being reincarnated, he would have an adorable sister in a couple of years and his father might still be alive if Laharl wasn't so distant with him. "And I demand my castle and my vassals back!"

Prism furrowed his eyebrows while Alfred adjusted his monocle. This was a hassle.

"…I'm not rebuilding that castle. As a demon you can do it yourself. You're not lazy and there are plenty of Prinnies to work for you." Prism growled. "But if I bring back everyone I will erase everyone's memories. I won't go for anything else."

"Then how about this." A new voice started causing everyone in the room to look around. Flonne gasped as the Seraph appeared behind the group. Was he there the entire time or did he just teleport in the Golden Land just now.

"Gee I wish I didn't leave the Golden Land so open to angels." The little boy complained as he let the Seraph continue. "Speak."

"My suggestion is that Etna and Xenolith will be resurrected with no strings attached. You limit yourself to two people revival for two lives that you owe for your mistakes in the past. By not reviving anyone else though, you will not be erasing any memories of anyone. As for the castle, Celestia will help the Overlord rebuilt it."

This was a good compromise in comparison but…

"But what about Lanza!" Sicily cried out. "She deserves to come back!"

"And what about Barbara, Grosso and the others?" Flonne questioned.

"…You children need to realize who you are dealing with." Lamington said in a stern voice catching them off guard. "He may look to be a child, but you are speaking to the Creator of the Universe. As the creator he could easily reject your demands and go with his original plan if you make one wrong mistake. However, you proved a good point that Prism needs to repay for his and Alfred's sin. Besides, Gwen would be happy to know that her mentor did one kind thing for her. Wouldn't you say so Prism?"

"Ggg…guhh…dammit…" Prism cursed as he slammed his fists into the armchairs. "Fine! I'll give you a bittersweet ending instead of a downer ending! I'll revive them but it will take time! So you better get back to work like nothing happened!"

Laharl was glad Lamington was on his side. What started out as a shouting match and demands ended in a compromise…it was a shame he still wasn't mature enough to do something as basic as this though his genuine anger and sorrow at what happened to his vassals was enough for his mind to be out of whack.

"…And what about Adell and Rozalin?" Axel finally spoke as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "What will you do with them? You won't erase them…will you?"

"That…depends…I do not intend to take back that Zenon's soul needs to be erased so these massacres do not occur again."

"But Adell's soul was merged with Zenon's right! Can't you at least pull his soul away if you can't pull both of them?"

"That takes a lot of time..."

"Its always a lot of time with you though I noticed! You don't want to revive anyone because its too much work and even something like this is too hard! You're supposed to be the most powerful so why are you being so lazy?!"

"Why you little…"

"The tea is done!" Starlight exclaimed bringing that green goo to Prism who was this close to slapping the tea up out of the white haired boy's hand and having it spill on him. "Prism…I don't like that look."

Lamington didn't like it either but that might be because Axel must have pushed his buttons.

"Find then. We will make a deal. I will pull Adell's soul away from Zenon's but it will not be purified. The only way for you to save your friend is to become a sorcerer and live in the Golden Land. And that means giving up the Dark Hero title you treasure so much in the Netherworld.

Wait, so Axel had the choice to be one of the strongest beings in the universe if he sacrifices his family and fame to save one fallen friend? What about his family…

"I'm not cruel. You can go see your family and help them out. The Golden Land has endless wealth. I mean it **IS** the Golden Land after all."

"Prism you're a bitch." Terror said with a laugh causing Prism to take the teacup and throwing it in his face causing the class to shatter and the shards to get stuck to his face. "Oww."

"That's my only offer! Give or take or say good-bye to your friend forever!"

Well Axel was stuck unlike Laharl's group (and they felt sorry for the idiot). He never had the chance to repay Adell for all he has done. If he gave up now, he would never forgive himself…and the Director would probably tell Axel to help out as long as he does what he loves.

"Fine…I'll do it."

"Good, then let's get the arrangements going for everyone."

* * *

Prism remained true to his words. With his powerful magic he did restore Etna and Xenolith back to life. He still marked them both as dying in a book that Raven kept (in case she had to time travel for something stupid). They didn't expect for that to happen and it was probably a good thing they didn't know what Laharl ended up doing for them (Etna would never let Laharl hear the end of it if she found out he shouted and begged for her to come back and that he cried for them both). Even if no one else could come back, Laharl would simply have to start over.

Celestia assisted Laharl's group in restoring the castle to its former glory. It would take time but with removing the corpses and giving most of them proper graves and hiring more vassal to work under Laharl the process would be even longer and the bluenette was still being lazy at many points that Sicily had to nag him to get to work.

Prism had to work too. Taking the souls to the Golden Land before they were obtained and forced into Prinnies benefitted him because with more golden butterflies, the process to remove Zenon out of existence and extracting Adell's soul was quicker. This applied to everyone in Adell's Netherworld…

Which brings up Axel who went down to Veldime to report the tragic news about their family falling apart. Prism really didn't want to know how badly they reacted but at the same time, Prism didn't feel like reviving anyone else but the three people he promised (one for each person).

Once Axel was done with making amends in the Netherworld, Prism wasted no time in granting Axel the title of Dark Hero Sorcerer (yes Axel still managed to keep that title even when promoting) officially making him part of their group. As a new sorcerer Axel was allowed to make his own room with his own magic received (what magic he had Prism would not say. He would have to figure it out himself). Axel was generally annoyed that he put at the bottom rank with Starlight therefore being treated like a slave. If this was Prism's plan for sparing him, it was a crappy one given how clumsy the Dark Hero Sorcerer was.

At the end of the day though, what was important was what Axel could do for Adell. His soul was finally extracted and put into a card that Prism called Furniture. The only way to purify Adell's soul now was to put him through a game that with a theme concerning revenge before reason and making sure he not only wins the game but also realize his purpose. In this game Adell had to make sure that the main character had to see the light and go down the path of revenge…

Axel's plan to save Adell was noble but at the end of the day, Axel's kindness spelt out cruelty to Adell when he was forced into a fictional game board about redemption. Adell was alive and given a second chance…but what Prism did not tell Axel was that he brought Adell back with all of his memories of his crimes as well as witnessing the death of everyone close to him. Adell would be trying to save his soul, but what would be the point if he failed to save the people close to him?

With these thoughts in mind, Adell did not proceed to save his soul as fast as Axel wanted. Yes Axel was near immortal now, so he can wait forever now. At the same time there was that lingering feeling that Axel may indeed give up on the redhead if he made no progress within a certain amount of years. Adell was fine with no progress because there was no one at the end of the dark tunnel waiting for him. Prism not erasing everyone's memory resulted in Adell's entire persona being tarnished by Overlord Zenon and even if she's erased from existence, people will only conclude that Adell was the powerful Overlord. No one would want him back except Axel, but until Adell learns to appreciate Axel as the only person he has left in this second chance of life, he will continue to feel sorry for himself that he never saved Rozalin from her loneliness and deserves to feel that same isolation in this game board that never ends.

* * *

"Prism you're a bitch."

Prism scowled at his cat for repeating the statement Terror told him in Adell's chapter. After reading this chapter he felt rather bitter and ended up taking the book and bonking the cat boy over the head with it.

"Yeowwch!" He pretended to be hurt as he jumped away from his master and curled into a ball. "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Why do you have to rub it in about how this alternate universe of me was such a lazy jerk?" He sighed. "I mean I know the situation was dire and I did all in my power to make sure it never got to this point in time but…"

"Reviving three people is a pain to you? You do it all the time especially if you want to kill them repeatedly."

The One frowned as he stared at the book cover. Reviving people from the dead was not an easy task. Mass genocide for the creator was easier than bringing back one person from the dead. It wasn't in his job to do something that was outside his field and with how the previous creators made the rules so the power wouldn't be abused in a manner that was demonstrated in this chapter it was a wonder that this version of Prism was very cynical about the idea of resurrection.

There were many things that were needed to revive someone from the dead. Yes it required a lot of motivation and focus but when the time came Prism would be those things. He would need the body (and if it was ripped into a million pieces, that made his job difficult), a soul (the job would be difficult if it was merged with another soul like shown in the Adell chapter) and willpower from the person who died. These three things were just the basics and there are other things that could be used like magic from the Golden Land but without these three things it would be a hassle. In the chapter when Laharl's entire castle was destroyed, reviving all of those soldiers would have been a death sentence for The One by proxy of managing every person. One mistake meant that their bodies would end up becoming a zombie. There are already zombie demons but those are a different type of zombie that can function under normal circumstances. The zombie Prism had in mind was Samarium. It only took one mistake for Samarium to be unable to function outside of the Golden Land. Prism never wanted to go through that again or make anyone else suffer because of his mistake so he ended up limiting how many people he would revive.

Prism's alternate way of reviving someone revolved Raven and her time traveling. If one were to time travel to a couple of minutes in the past or better yet go so far back into their childhood to give them the courage to act differently in the situation, then one could easily avoid the crisis and Prism wouldn't have to lift a finger. The Prism in the book made it obvious that he had Raven keep track of records, but it would have been easier to time travel and prevent the events from happening in the first place. This showed The One that his AU self was indeed lazy if he wasn't even going to jump back a couple of minutes and prevent the fall of the castle or the death's of the people he would need to revive. This is even shown where he would rather erase Zenon out of existence instead of thinking of a way to extract Adell's soul. Now the AU Prism is clearly younger as the events here happened way before the events that have occurred currently with the vampire and his gang.

"But I'm more surprised at how you made that Dark Hero loser a winner."

The blonde wasn't really surprised at that though. The Raven in the book commented about how despite being the creator of the universe, he had favorites. Favorites could easily abuse their status to take advantage of him but Prism was careful with who exactly was his favorite. Prism only has four favorites outside of the Golden Land (as everyone that served under him WAS a favorite). Unfortunately, one of his favorites was killed in the 2000 year old war. His three favorites were the archangel Michael that was spoken up, Laharl and Sicily's mother Gwen who he took under his wing at one point before she left his side to go study in the Netherworld and met King Krichevskoy there. Finally there was the Dark Hero Axel.

Prism laughed at the idea that Axel was "born under the unlucky star". That was quite the opposite. Bad things happen to Axel because of Prism's title. He isn't called the Sorcerer of Misfortune for nothing. Prism repays kindness with trials and misfortune to befall on the person. If they overcome that though, they prove to Prism that they are indeed his favorite. All three of them have one thing in common: their kindness. Prism loves beings that have a kind soul and even if Axel was a cowardly demon, as long as that's not his real persona, his kindness applies. Only when the time is right is when the misfortune that Axel has will reverse and become a goldmine. In this chapter, the goldmine was becoming a sorcerer and working under him.

The One treated everyone under him very well especially since anyone who worked under him was people Prism could trust (except Terror for obvious reasons). Axel would have been treated normally and even if he waited forever for Adell's soul to purify, he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He would be just like them…and then he could probably get revenge on all the people who hurt or made fun of him…

"Its not really a surprise. I just have things planned for him. If he's dead then things become boring."

"He's a favorite though…" Chester grumbled. "But if that loser is your favorite, I would hate to see who was your hate list."

"The alien race." Prism said simply. "I won't repeat myself that they will all become extinct as long as I'm the Creator…eventually."

"Prism…you know that if you make the aliens extinct you won't be able to eat them anymore."

"Oh…you're right…dammit…well I'll have to harvest them like Alfred and Pop do all the time."

That wasn't a pretty picture but when you have one of them turning aliens into dolls while still alive to play with and the other experimenting on them to "make a cure" then you got a good way of harvesting aliens until later use.

"Anyways, I'm going to mark this chapter too for a later read."

"It's going to be under crossover section. Make sure Raven doesn't catch you in her room."

"If she does I'll just say, "You're part of the problem!"…"

Chester chuckled seeing Prism was getting ready to read the next chapter. How long will it be until Prism in these chapters decides to be a total dick to the point that he'll start crying and put the book away? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Me: TBC with 13859 words. **

**Li: And Etna died again…**

**Me: But she did come to life so I guess that nullifies the claim. And don't give me that look. There was no incest in this chapter because Xenolith loves his baby sister so get your mind out of the gutter! Anyway notes…**

**If you haven't noticed, this is based on the bad ending in which Adell kills Rozalin by accident. You know…the "NICE BOAT" ending equivalent to School Days. However since it only stopped at eating Taro and Hanako, I had to extend everyone else' death. Of course, my headcanon was that Zenon would just go off and kill everyone that she had ever met in order to wipe out her existence…even though by that logic someone else would have witnessed her killing sprees and basically wipe out many so many demons. Zenon is paranoid though hence why she can't even trust her comrades. Of course if Zenon were to go around killing everyone, that wouldn't look good for Prism so he had to step in. **

**Speaking of stepped in; I pretty much said that because the Witches/Sorcerers tend to take the witch demon class under their wing for magic practice (but if Prism really likes them he grants them immortality and a higher class of power like Prism and his friends are in). Laharl's mom Gwen at least according to game canon was training as a witch but then met the King and went with him. Prism is still butthurt about that obviously, which is probably why he didn't do much when Alfred accidentally got Laharl sick. Of course if any timeline something bad were to happen, Laharl and Sicily can use this to get one impossible deal from Prism because Prism was responsible for his actions and allowed it to happen.**

**As shown in the Flonne and Sicily chapter, Prism has an obvious bias to who he would be siding with. He chooses angels over demons and children over adults. The Golden Land is easy access to for all angels but nearly impossible for demons.**

**I find it odd how in the Disgaea interview that the developers don't put Zenon high on the list as most powerful character in the franchise. Because Zenon has been alive for so long enough for the Golden Land to fear her, the battle with Zenon is very much one-sided. (Again as pointed out Axel only survived Zenon's wrath because Prism put Axel as his favorite AKA the one he likes to see suffer only to be even happier when Axel works to his happy ending). However Zenon cannot just destroy planets and sections of the Netherworld because as pointed out, she only woke up. Prism sent Terror to deal with her but Terror lost for whatever reason (for me though, Terror lost because he has a split personality. One is more talkative when fighting and the other one is just blood thirsty and doesn't really talk at all and focuses more on the brutal murder regardless of friend or foe then just taunting the person). Laharl is not at full strength because he has yet to eaten and given that D2 takes place before Disgaea 2, I had Laharl order Sicily to leave the castle even if she's the best cook because Laharl's pride was hurt by losing Etna. As for Xenolith, I would think he wouldn't know how to cook as he was always on the run and his profile says he loves Netherworld fruit (implying he just gets them from the forest). No one stands a chance against Zenon except Xenolith. My justification for that is that he still has some of the Netherworld power within him. Etna clearly states that fighting the Netherworld itself is not a good idea and how they would lose. They only won because Xenolith refused to harm Etna so he went easy on her (plus he was weakened the first time so the second battle is a weakened Xenolith and his artifact). With this knowledge and Xenolith probably being an intelligent fighter (along with fighting to protect his sister), Xenolith can easily stand his ground against her until help comes (because that was the goal for Laharl's group. To stall for help because maybe the Seraph would be able to help or something.) Pretty much Laharl had to swallow his pride and realize that maybe he wouldn't be alive this time while Etna has the unfortunate fate of being the target because of Zenon's paranoia and putting her brother and friends in danger. **

**So Adell is in the game known as Valkyrie Profile: Covenant Plume. For those who don't know, Covenant Plume takes place in the human world when the Gods are having their issues in Asgard. Basically one of the Goddess' Hel is bored and decides to grant Wyfred the incredible power of the plume after feeling and seeing his hatred toward the valkyries for ruining his family specifically Lenneth. She promises Wyfred that if he sacrifices his allies for revenge, he can indeed defeat the powerful valkyrie…and when he uses it for the first time he ends up using it on his childhood friend Ancel. From here on, the player decides on three paths. Path A is the good ending where Wy doesn't sacrifice anyone after the prologue. Path B is the normal ending if you got tempted and used it at least once. Path C is when you obviously abuse the power of the plume and use it twice in the prologue and then keep using it from there. Your friend does not count as a sacrifice. So you got Wyfred who is a wounded hero with a broken family and Adell who had just lost Rozalin due to his blood thirsty tendencies, his siblings who were devoured and he had no way of stopping it and his friends were also slaughtered in front of his eyes. He can never go back to his adopted parents because Axel had already told them that Adell is dead (along with everyone else) and the universe thinks Adell was Zenon and brand him as a terrible demon that killed without mercy. Only Axel is left and has faith in him but Adell doesn't have faith in himself. So the question is: "How does Adell expect to win the game if he cannot even help the people around him?" And Adell…doesn't really. Adell has his own issues and joining Wyfred means he gets to kill more monsters…the problem though is Adell's goal is to lead Wyfred down the A path. Most of the time though Wyfred goes down the C path resulting in him going to hell. Adell cannot go to hell or be sacrificed by the plume because Axel is protecting him from those horrible scenarios (getting murdered though however just restarts to the prologue). When Adell starts atoning, Wyfred will constantly go down the B path but only when Adell can atone and let his past go can he also help Wyfred get the A path. This could…take a long time…like maybe over hundred years (which is even longer in the game board universe). The fastest time to complete a game board is hundred years set by Prism FYI.**

**So the chapter took longer to come out because of school and just trying to get motivated to write the notes down (and it's not needed either. It's just a long barrage of text at the end of the day). Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! (Rozalin's chapter is going to be a while though in comparison because of the idea for her). **


End file.
